


Desperate Demi

by MTL17



Category: Disney RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demi is so in love with Selena that she would do anything to be with her, including becoming the household fuck pet of Selena and her new girlfriend Taylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, or any celebrity for that matter. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Demi Lovato hadn't been alone in a room with Selena Gomez for years. It felt like several lifetimes, and in a way it was. They both weren't the little girls who swore they would be best friends forever. Now those little girls were gone, in the place two 'adults' who were strangers to each other. It was her younger self's worst nightmare come true, and when she stepped into the dressing room and close the door behind her Demi had to stop for a minute to prevent herself from getting overwhelmed and crying. At least not before she did what she should have done years ago, and tell Selena the truth about how she felt.

"Demi, it's so great to see you again." Selena said, trying to make her smile genuine but it was kind of hard when she wasn't sure what Demi would say or do.

"Yeah, you too." Demi mumbled, losing her nerve as she suddenly found herself studying the ground.

"Sooooo, you wanted to talk?" Selena questioned softly. There was then a long pause and then Selena sighed, "Demi, I'm not trying to be a bitch, but I'm literally performing in five minutes. If you want to come back later you can take as much time as you need, but-"

"No, no, no!" Demi insisted, "I swear this will only take a minute. And I don't want to be tempted to stay and talk afterwards. I want you to really think about it without me."

"Okay then." Selena sighed, "So talk."

There was another pause and then Demi said, "Remember when we were... us?"

Selena smiled softly, "Of course I remember."

"Well I've never been happier." Demi blurted out, "Have you?"

There was yet another pause and then Selena smiled softly, "Demi, if you want to try and be best friends again I'm more than happy to try. But realistically we're both very busy, and different people, and-"

"I know, I know, I know... but we always made time for each other when we were teens, and I really want to get to know the new you." Demi insisted.

Smiling again Selena stood, walked towards her old friend and nodded, "Then why don't you stay here? I've got snacks, and when I'm done we can catch up."

Demi took a deep breath. She could leave it at that and maybe she would get Selena back as her friend, and maybe that would really be enough this time. But deep down she knew it never would. Knew that it would be worse. That once again being forced to be around this wonderful girl and not kiss and touch her would be the same kind of torture which had drove her to drugs, alcohol and cutting herself. So for the sake of her mental health she had to not only say it out loud, but finally say it to Selena's face. Even if Selena rejected her it would help, because then maybe she could finally move on.

"I don't want to be your friend!" Demi blurted out, "I never... I never wanted to be just your friend."

There was a long pause, the longest yet, which only ended when there was a knock on the door letting Selena know she was needed on stage, causing her to swear softly, "Shit."

Demi was almost taken aback by just that, as Selena never used to swear, but she had a lot more to worry about so she quickly started rambling, "I know it's sudden, and you're with someone, and we're not exactly who we used to be, but I know you Selena. I know you better than anyone ever could. I've seen your beautiful soul, and no matter what's happened you can't have change that much, but I'm sure I'd love all the new parts of you just as much, so when I heard you were into girls, I just had to come here. Even if it wasn't true I, I needed to tell you, because it's killing me. It, it almost killed me. But, if you give me a chance, I swear I'll do whatever you want, worship the ground you walk on, anything! Just please think about it... and, and don't hate me."

As Demi was talking Selena turned her back to her and started writing something down for some reason. When she finished Selena came back to stand right in front of Demi and tried several times to interrupt, but Demi wouldn't let her. The floodgates were opened and she just couldn't keep her secret inside any more. She had to get it out, even if she barely paused to breathe in between the words, and she cried so much that she could barely see and must have looked like a total mess. Of course Demi was convinced she was about to get rejected, so it didn't really matter.

When Demi finally finished the was a pause, followed by another knock and an insistence that Selena get a move on, prompting the younger brunette to shove a piece of paper into Demi's hand and tell her, "This is where I'm staying tonight. Please, please, please come over after the show, and we'll... talk."

With that Selena left a dazed and confused Demi behind her as she left her to perform. Demi just stood there staring at the now shut door, trying desperately not to get her hopes up, but it was impossible. Honestly the most likely scenario was that Selena just wanted time to shoot her down as gently and quietly as possible, but now she had not been angrily rejected Demi couldn't help but hold onto the idea that maybe, just maybe, after having some time to weigh up the pros and cons Selena would agree to give dating a shot, a.k.a. make Demi's dreams come true. She probably should have known better.

*

The address Selena had given Demi was also really promising, because it was for a very expensive hotel suite which Demi knew for a fact was soundproof, which made it perfect for certain celebrities to hook up without anyone finding out. Of course it was mostly used by celebrities eager to indulge in a little same sex fun, and as an in the closet gay woman Demi had spent a lot of time in this hotel, and even the suite she was going too. And as she nervously took the elevator to the very top floor of the building she thought how she probably wouldn't have survived this long without the truth about her sexuality coming out if it wasn't for this place. At lease when she was not freaking out about the possibility of actually getting to be with Selena Gomez.

Fortunately she wasn't the only one excited, because about a second after she knocked on the right door it opened to reveal a smiling Selena, "Hey."

"Hey." Demi smiled nervously back.

"Well, aren't you going to come in?" Selena grinned, moving aside so Demi could nervously step into the suite. Then when she had close the door Selena whispered, "Just try and keep an open mind, okay?"

Demi frowned at these words, feeling a little confused. She was then even more confused, not to mention surprised, when she followed Selena further into the luxurious suite to the bed to find that Taylor Swift was sitting on it. Immediately Demi's mind raced with possibilities, both good and bad. Mostly bad. Although it could be worse. Justin Bieber could be sitting there, Demi inwardly shuddering at the thought. But she tried to stay out of her own head for once and concentrate on the moment at hand. Luckily Selena made it easy on her.

"So, who told you I like girls?" Selena asked.

Opening her mouth Demi hesitated for a second, no doubt looking ridiculous in the process, and then mumbled, "Miley."

Selena rolled her eyes, "Typical."

Fearing the worst Demi quickly added, "She was very convincing."

"I bet she was." Selena grumbled, before explaining, "She was always insisting you were in love with me, but I used to be so convinced you were straight. Then by the time she showed me proof you weren't we were, well..."

"Strangers?" Demi offered softly, only blushing slightly as she thought about all the pictures and videos Miley Cyrus could have shown the only person she'd ever been in love with.

Selena nodded, "Yeah... and I was falling in love with someone else."

Demi frowned, "With Justin?"

"God no." Selena laughed, "That was never anything other than a smokescreen, and a publicity stunt."

"And Justin is a massive ass hole." Taylor piped up dryly.

"No, he..." Selena started, before sighing, "He isn't always."

Demi looked back and forth between the other two girls, frowned and then realisation finally hit, "Wait... are you two, together?"

"Miley didn't tell you?" Selena raised an eyebrow, wishing she could be surprised.

"She said that you were dating Karlie Kloss." Demi said while looking at Taylor, trying to control herself she did feel her heart breaking.

"Karlie wishes." Selena scoffed.

"Hey, I keep telling you she isn't in love with me!" Taylor protested.

Turning to her girlfriend Selena said, "And I keep telling you that you guys are like a teen me and Demi."

"No we're not." Taylor insisted, "She's straight."

"No she's not." Selena insisted.

"Yes she is." Taylor whined.

"I've seen the way she looks at you." Selena grumbled.

"How? Like a friend?" Taylor quipped.

"Like she wants your babies." Selena said dryly, before quickly adding, "Which I don't even mind, I just wish you could be honest with me. Or yourselves. Or at least learn something from me and Demi."

"I am being honest with you." Taylor insisted, "We're just friends. Karlie is not in love with me. She can't be, she's straight."

"Just because no one we know has fucked her yet doesn't make her straight." Selena quipped.

The couple then continued squabbling like an old married couple, or at least two people who had been together for a very long time, while Demi did her best to keep herself together. Luckily she had over 10 years experience of keeping her mask in check, while inside she was dying a thousand agonizing deaths. At least this time there was a possible saving grace, which would literally save her, because otherwise she would have to go out and get so drunk or high that she would probably overdose. Clinging to that hope Demi allowed the two other girls to argue for maybe a full minute before interrupting them.

"Okay, so... message received loud and clear, I get it, you're together. What do you need me for." Demi said bitterly, then before Selena could interrupt added, "But I hope this doesn't mean we can't have some fun together."

Smiling softly at her old friend Selena confessed, "We were actually hoping for more than a bit of fun."

Frowning in confusion again Demi simply asked, "What do you mean?"

"Come here and I'll tell you." Selena said, patting the spot next to her.

"Okay." Demi murmured softly, cautiously sitting down on the indicated spot, which was in the middle of Taylor and Selena. Which at least explained why they were sitting so far apart, although it certainly didn't feel very fa when Demi added herself to the equation.

There was then a pause as Selena searched for the right words before going with, "So... we've spent the last few years travelling in the same circles but never running into each other. In more ways than one. And the thing is, when Miley finally told me about you I didn't believe her at first, so she showed me a lot of... evidence. Then me and Taylor started asking around and anyone who would admit the truth said the same thing. That Demi Lovato is the biggest bottom they've ever met. That no sexual act is too depraved for her. That she is completely addicted to eating pussy and ass. And she needs strap-ons up her big fat queer ass like most people need oxygen."

"I also like boobs too." Demi blushed, unsure whether she should be embarrassed or not about the very true things Selena was saying.

"I know." Selena smiled softly, "I'm not asking here. I've seen who and what you really are Demi, and honestly... I think it's fucking hot. I mean, I thought me and Taylor were slutty lesbo bottoms, but you really are in a whole league of your own. Which is why I've been thinking about getting back into contact with you. See, ever since we were broken in by OUR Black Mistress, me and Taylor have been at the bottom of the food chain. Isn't that right, babe?"

"Yeah." Taylor nodded shyly, and then when Selena prompted her to continue she added, "And it's been great. I've loved it. We've loved it. We love being topped by our Black Mistress and other dominant women. But lately... well... Selena?"

Helping out her nervous girlfriend Selena continued, "We've been wondering what it would be like to top. To dominate another woman, and treat her like our slut. But the thing is, we just can't take each other seriously when we try to go all Dom on each other, so Taylor suggested maybe we could try and team up on another girl. Immediately I thought of you. Partly because I just found out you were a total dyke who was addicted to getting her ass fucked, but I think I would have thought of you before, because the truth is I've always had feelings for you. And if we were to come to some arrangement I would literally have everything I ever wanted. But it wouldn't be fair on you, because I don't want you as a girlfriend. At least not in the same way Taylor is. So I was going to leave you alone... but then, today happened, and I just couldn't resist."

There was a long pause and then Taylor insisted, "Tell her what you want Sel. All of it. Be specific. This isn't going to work unless you're honest."

Selena hesitated for a few long seconds, then she looked Demi in the eye and while doing her best impression of a top told her childhood best friend, "I want to own you, like our Black Mistress owns all three of us. I have talked to her about this, by the way, and she's cool with it. She's willing to let me buy you, as long as she and everybody else can still fuck you whenever they want. Which I'm more than okay with, as long as they ask my permission first. But you Demi... I don't want you to be able to choose. Or rather, I want you to choose me and Tay-tay. To submit to us completely and be our personal lesbian sex slave."

Taylor faked a cough, "Honesty! Remember?"

"Okay, that's not true." Selena admitted, "Not exactly. I still want you to eat our pussies from time to time, but mostly... I want you to be my anal slave. Our anal slave! Sorry baby, I'm just so excited."

"It's okay, just keep going." Taylor pushed.

"Right." Selena nodded, before turning her attention back to Demi, who seemed to have an unreadable expression on her face, "I want you to be my anal slave. I want to own your fat ass. God Demi, I love big asses, and yours is just so big, and round, and jiggly, and so obviously made for fucking that I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about watching all those videos Miley gave me of our Black Mistress and her friends gang banging your big booty. How much those juicy cheeks of yours jiggled with every thrust, and how those big dildos fit so easily up your slutty ass, and most of all how hard you came and begged for more. I mean, before that I thought it would be cool, and ultra-twisted, to fuck you up the ass, but ever since I learned what an anal whore you are, I haven't been able to stop thinking about your fat ass. So I want you to be my anal whore Dems. Mine and Taylor's. And I know it's not fair on either of you, but I want to keep Taylor as my girlfriend who I treat with love and respect, while we both treat you like just a piece of ass."

Demi had to stop herself from crying out 'yes, yes, a thousand times yes' as her true self, the anal addicted lesbian she hid from the world, thought what Selena was describing pretty much sounded like heaven. And wasn't that far from the arrangement she currently had with Beyonce Knowles, who apparently owned Selena and Taylor too, although that really shouldn't have been surprising. But if she agreed to this chances are Selena would never see her as anything but a piece of ass and never truly be with her, giving up the dream of a sweet and loving relationship with Selena Gomez was enough to make her pause. But not that long, because she desperately wanted to be Selena's, and at this point Demi would take what she could get.

"Honestly..." Demi began, her throat feeling incredibly dry, "I've wanted to be with you so badly I'd have agreed to be nothing but your personal boot licker if you'd just smiled at me and mean it again."

"Well, that sounds fun." Selena giggled, "But you can lick my boots later. Now I just want your ass! Mmmmmm, oh Demi, I've always wanted to say this to you... bend over! Bend over and give me that sweet little dyke ass. Bend over and give me that big fat ass of yours!"

"Yes Mistress Selena." Demi giggled, and blushed, "It's yours. My ass is all yours, if you want it."

"Oh, I want it." Selena murmured lustfully as Demi cautiously got up, "Now give it to me! And don't worry about calling me Mistress just yet. You haven't earned that right yet."

Selena might have blushed at that last comment, and a lot of the others, but hopefully Demi was too turned on to notice. Which luckily seemed to be the case, because while Taylor would have been in a fit of giggles by now from Selena trying to act dominant Demi seemed only too happy to obey, the other brunette crawled onto the bed and getting into the center of it with that gorgeous ass of hers pointing in the direction of Selena and Taylor, Selena unable to gauge her girlfriend's reaction or anything else as for the next few seconds she was too busy lusting over the big booty of her childhood best friend.

Then Selena scurried onto the bed, kneeled behind Demi and quickly undid her jeans before slowly pulling them down to reveal that big fat ass which had consumed her fantasies and easily become her most forbidden desire. After all, they were two girls who had met while auditioning for Barney the Dinosaur, and now here they were about a decade later with one about to butt fuck the other, and hopefully solidify Demi as her anal slut. God, this was so twisted, but Selena just couldn't help herself. Demi's butt was just so sexy, Selena swearing she drooled for real as she slowly pulled her old friend's jeans down to around her knees and then just stared at that ass for a few long seconds.

She then let out an un-lady like groan and buried her face in Demi's big butt. Selena had a lot of experience licking asses, although she preferred the big ones after spending so many hours worshipping the bootylicious backside of her Black Mistress, and Selena took full advantage of the fact she was in charge by spending a few long minutes just pressing her face into those large globes of flesh, and then rubbing her face against them. Or another words Selena Gomez went back and forth in between smothering herself in Demi Lovato's fat ass and motor-boating it like a pair of giant boobs.

Only then did Selena finally actually start preparing Demi's ass hole to be fucked by sticking out her tongue and frantically beginning to lick that puckered rosebud. For a while that meant pushing her face even deeper into Demi's big booty, but that wasn't nearly as effective as Selena wanted it to be, so inevitably she pulled her old friend's ass cheeks apart so she could get more access to Demi's anal ring. Taking full advantage Selena spat onto Demi's butt hole and then rub that saliva in with her tongue. She then repeated the process a few times before literally pushing her tongue into Demi's ass hole, which was not only easy but Selena was able to slip her whole tongue inside, which was both encouraging and just proved what an anal whore Demi truly was.

Taylor was thinking along the same lines as she watched the familiar sight of her girlfriend with her face buried in another woman's butt, the only difference being that this time it was to prepare the other woman to be butt banged by Selena and not some powerful older celebrity getting off on ordering them around. God, it was so hot, Taylor having to bite her lip and almost literally sit on her hands to keep herself from masturbating to the perverted sight, especially when the rim job really got going and Selena had Demi moaning like the lesbo slut she was, Taylor loving every word that came to Demi's mouth.

"Oooooooooooh yessssssssssss, eat me Sel! Eat my fucking ass!" Demi moaned when she was no longer able to stop herself, "Eat my dyke ass! Eat out my big fat gay butt! Mmmmmmmm, fuck, lick it, suck it, tongue fuck it, oh God Selena, I never thought you'd be like me. I never dared hope that you'd be even half as perverted as me, ohhhhhhhhhhh shit, but you are. You're a perverted little lesbian slut just like me, and I love it! I love you. Oh Selena, please fuck my ass! Aaaaaahhhhhh fuck, please fuck my big fat dyke ass. Please? Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh, that's so nice, but an anal slut like me doesn't need this thorough a rim job. Oh fuck yeah Sel, just shove a big dick up my ass! Please shove a big girl dick up my dyke ass and make it yours!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Selena giggled once she pulled her face from Demi's ass, giving those meaty cheeks a hard double smack which made her old friend cry out before she turned to her girlfriend, "Taylor, take over rimming Demi for me. I'm going to get a strap-on."

"Can you make it a big one?" Demi asked hopefully, "At least 10 inches?"

"Slut." Selena chuckled as she got up and began taking off her clothes.

She may have said more, but Taylor was too busy taking her place behind Demi and burying her face in that big fat ass. Taylor had a lot of fun memories of eating the asses of her Black Mistress, and her friends and/or bitches with big butts, although she loved smaller backsides just as much. Like Selena's, for example. Of course Taylor loved getting the chance of licking Demi's big booty, because it reminded her of the previously mentioned memories, and she simply loved giving women rim jobs. Also this was actually special because she was preparing Demi's ass for Selena, the wicked thought making Taylor smile into Demi's big bottom.

Like Selena before her Taylor had immediately pushed her face into Demi's big ass and then motor-boated those juicy cheeks for a while before finally starting the butt licking. Although before that, she sneaked in a little ass kissing, pressing her lips to Demi's butt cheeks a few times before pulling them apart and beginning to eagerly lick her back hole. She licked even more eagerly as she sensed her, now no doubt naked except for a strap-on, girlfriend returning, however instead of taking over right away Selena seemed perfectly happy with just watching Taylor rimming Demi like it was her job which just made the tall blonde lick harder and faster.

Which pleased Selena as she gently lean down and encouraged, "That's it Tay-tay, eat that ass! Mmmmm, bury your pretty little face deeper into Demi's slut butt. Come on, deeper! Yeahhhhhh, that's it, eat out that ass I'm about to fuck! Oh yes, shove your tongue up her ass! Demi loves that, don't you, you little slut?"

"Yessssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, tongue fuck my slutty ass Taylor!" Demi moaned, "Shove your tongue deep up my whore ass! Ohhhhhhhh, I want to feel Taylor Swift's tongue deep inside my dyke ass! Please just do it, please, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, tongue fuck me!"

Demi said a lot more, however Taylor didn't really register it as she was too distracted by just how easy it was to push the full length of her tongue into the other girl's back door. She was also distracted by the hand on the back of her head, Selena at first just gently encouraging her face deeper into Demi's ass but now almost literally suffocating her with those large cheeks. Not just because she was firmly pushing her face downwards into those cheeks but she was smacking that ass and encouraging Demi to shake her booty, making it very difficult for Taylor to keep licking Demi's ass hole. Or breathe for that matter. Luckily just as she was getting lightheaded Selena pulled her face out of that big ass and pulled her backwards into a passionate kiss, the two girls sharing the taste of their new bitch's butt for a few seconds before Selena broke the kiss and smiled wickedly.

"Spread those cheeks for me baby." Selena practically purred, "Show me that cute little ass hole I wanna fuck so bad."

Taylor smiled shyly, pulled away from Selena and then moved so she was kneeling beside Demi so she could reach down and spread her ass cheeks wide apart, exposing the little hole she and Selena had taken turns licking before asking with obviously fake innocence, "Like this?"

"That's perfect babe." Selena practically groaned, before asking the other brunette, "Are you ready Dems?"

"God yes." Demi whimpered, even more horny after hearing her childhood nickname from her childhood best friend who was about to sodomise her, "Fuck me! Please fuck my fat ass! Please? I'll do anything if you just ram my ass hole with your big dick. Please Sel, take my big fat slutty dyke ass and make it yours!"

Selena just grinned wickedly and admired the sight before her for a few long seconds, then she took her lube covered strap-on cock firmly in hand and then rested it against Demi's cute little butt hole. She then took another few seconds to savour the moment, then Selena pushed forwards slowly but firmly so she could stretch this out for as long as possible. She was also nervous about hurting Demi, because while they were now sadly strangers to each other they had once been best friends and Selena didn't want to hurt her. She didn't want to hurt anyone, so this seemed like the best bet. Besides, she knew that regardless of how much preparation you could get anal penetration always hurt.

At least that was her experience, which was why Selena's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in shock when Demi cried out in pleasure as her anal ring stretched wide enough to allow the head of the strap-on to slip through and into her big butt. She... she cried out in pleasure. Fuck, Demi had actually cried out in pleasure from getting her fat ass penetrated! Hadn't she? No, that couldn't be possible, Selena thought. No one could be that slutty. But Demi proved that she was as she whimpered and moaned as Selena cautiously pushed another inch of dildo into her former friend's ass hole, Selena repeating the process a few times before, without really thinking it through, she rammed forwards as hard as she could, burying the rest of the dildo in Demi's big booty.

Which made Demi cry out again in pleasure, prompting Selena to exclaim in disbelief, "Oh my God, how slutty are you?"

Initially Demi just whimpered in reply, then cried out again, this time in pain, as Taylor let go of her cheeks so she could give those well-rounded globes a hard double smack and demanded, "Answer the question!"

"I don't know." Demi whimpered.

"You don't know?" Selena frowned, "You just took this 10 inch cock up your ass like it was nothing. And you fucking enjoyed it!"

"I'm sorry." Demi wept softly in humiliation.

"Don't be sorry, I think it's as hot as hell." Selena grinned, "God Demi, you're such a whore. Oh yes, my childhood best friend has become such a little anal whore, and I'm going to make her MY anal whore!"

"You mean our anal whore, right?" Taylor asked softly.

Pulling her gaze away from Demi's butt for the first time since the anal penetration started, Selena smiled ruefully and said, "Of course."

Selena then lent forward and pressed her lips to Taylor's, hoping that a gentle kiss would make up for her slip of the tongue. Because of course she meant their anal whore. The whole point of this was that she could have both Demi and Taylor, the latter as her sexy girlfriend and the former as their slutty anal whore. And giving her girlfriend a loving kiss, while her dick was buried in her anal whore's butt seemed the perfect way to emphasise that. Then Selena got an even better idea, why not really ram the point home by ramming Demi's fat ass while tongue kissing Taylor? Yes, that was perfect, she thought with a grin.

So Selena pushed her tongue into Taylor's mouth and at the same time she tightened the hold she had loosened on Demi's waist and then pulled her hips back, her old friend actually letting out a whimper of disappointment as inch after inch of dildo slipped out of her ass hole. Demi then cried out in pleasure as Selena pushed forwards again and repeated the process, Selena becoming lightheaded as for the first time ever she began butt fucking another girl. A girl who was her childhood best friend, and she was making her moan like the anal whore she clearly was just from a gentle ass fucking.

Taylor and Selena made out for a few long minutes, and then on and off for a while, but both of them struggled to take their eyes off of Selena's strap-on pumping in and out of Demi's stretched wide ass hole. Oh how Taylor loved watching another girl getting ass fucked. She especially loved being in this position as she had an up close look at another girl's butt hole stretching for a strap-on, Taylor often leaning right in, so her face was close as possible to the action. She also did this to encourage the top to make her go ass to mouth, especially when it was Selena's ass she was getting a up close look at. But this time was different, because for once she was focused on the ass fucker. Oh yes, Taylor was focused on her beloved Selena finally getting to ass fuck another girl, and it made Taylor's cunt burn with need until it wasn't something she could ignore.

"Babe." Taylor murmured softly and shyly, then when Selena pulled her eyes away from Demi's dildo stretched ass hole the blonde added, "I know you mostly just wanted Demi to be our anal slave, but do you mind if I try her mouth? I've just heard so many stories about what an amazing pussy licker she is, and I wanna see for myself if it's true."

"Hell yeah, make her eat your pussy while I fuck her up the ass!" Selena grinned with wicked delight, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, put that dyke tongue to work. Let's see just how much of a lezzie slut she really is!"

Not needing any more than that Taylor leaned up, pressed a quick kiss to Selena's lips and then quickly lifted her skirt up to around her waist and pulled her panties down and off. She then repositioned herself so she was lying with her head against the headboard of the bed with her legs spread and directly in front of Demi's face. Well, the two brunettes had to scoot forward a little, but that just gave Taylor another wicked sight. Surprisingly then Demi hesitated for a second or two before leaning her head down and starting to gently lick Taylor's pussy. Which would have been more than enough, if it had been just the two of them, and there had been near enough no foreplay. But as Demi was getting her fat ass fucked right in front of her, and everything that had led up to it, Taylor wasn't in the mood for a gentle licking.

Which was something Taylor quickly made clear, "Oooooooooh, come on Demi, you can do better than that. Mmmmmm, you think I need teasing after watching Selena stuff your fat ass full of cock? No, oooooooohhhhhhhhhh, I've been dripping wet ever since Selena called me and told me all about her plans for you, and now aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yesssssssssssss, lick my clit just like that, mmmmmmmmm, that's more like it! Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, that's just how Selena likes to eat my cunt. Mmmmmmmm, a little attention to my clit, and then back to licking my pussy. Mmmmmmmm fuck, that feels good, but I still want more. Yeeeeeeeessssssss, that's nice, but I want your tongue inside me. Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yes Demi, I want your dyke tongue inside my little queer cunt! You hear me? Tongue fuck my cunt like Selena does! Ah yeah, tongue fuck my lesbo pussy while Selena fucks you up your big gay butt! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, oh Demi, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddd!"

For a moment Demi almost reminded Taylor of her beloved Selena given the way she went back and forth between rapidly licking her clit and gently lapping at her cunt. However Selena normally took the time to give her a few wicked smiles while Demi was completely devoted to her pussy, and ultimately pushed her tongue inside it sooner than Selena ever would, even while being fucked in the ass at the time. Which had happened several times already in their short romantic relationship, and the simple friendship before that, although Taylor couldn't concentrate on that when she was receiving maybe her favourite thing ever, namely another girl's tongue pushing into and then fucking her cunt.

Considering all the excellent tongue work Taylor had experienced already in her short life she was pleasantly surprised to find that Demi's tongue lived up to the hype and she felt herself on the edge of orgasm in what felt like seconds. The amazing show in front of her had a lot to do with how quickly she got to that point, but Taylor couldn't deny Demi was good, making her hope that Selena's indecent proposal worked out and she would get to experience this type of tongue fucking again. If not she would have to try and hook up with Demi again, something which was reinforced a few minutes later when Taylor came hard in Demi's mouth and all over her face.

Demi loved eating pussy, and she loved getting ass fucked even more, but somehow she had never experienced her two greatest loves at the same time. Which was actually a little weird now she thought about it, because she had been shared like this before, but the closest she came to what she was doing now, was being spit roasted by a couple of strap-on wearing tops, those tops swapping holes over and over again, so they were constantly making Demi go ass to mouth, which was a humiliation she adored, but this might be even better because it was so special to her. After all, this was her first time getting butt fucked by her true love Selena Gomez, and anything else was icing on the cake, and this was extremely sweet icing.

True, on the whole she preferred the taste of her own ass over pussy cream, and even girl cum, and the fact that this was Selena's girlfriend she was eating out which just drove the point home that Selena wasn't hers, and she was now just the sex slave if these two women. However while the last thing hurt her heart and diminished her enjoyment at the same time she felt like such a slut, and Demi's submissive little heart adored that, so it still felt like heaven for a total bottom like her. Plus Selena was doing an amazing job at fucking her ass considering this was her first time topping anyone. Okay, it wasn't exactly difficult to stretch out and loosen Demi's slutty ass, but after that Selena kept to a slow but steady pace until Demi was desperate to cum.

However when she tried to pull away to beg Selena to fuck her harder Taylor kept a firm hold of Demi's hair, keeping her in place as she told her, "You want to cum? Already? Gosh, what a slut. Mmmmmmmm, well if you want to cum, first you have to make me cum. Isn't that right Selena?"

"Oh fuck yes, make my girlfriend cum!" Selena grinned eagerly, "Oh fuck Demi, make Taylor cum in your mouth while I'm fucking you up the ass! Mmmmmmmm, make my girlfriend cum all over your pretty little dyke face and then I'll make you cum with my girl cock pounding your fat lezzie ass!"

Not needing any more encouragement than that. Demi rapidly increase the force of her tongue thrusts, the combination of that, the joy of watching Selena sodomise her and Taylor beginning to grind her cunt into her face making the blonde cum hard and fast. Sadly all the grinding meant that as much as she tried Demi couldn't swallow much of Taylor's cum, although getting her face covered in girl cum was always a very enjoyable consolation prize, and Demi revelled in it. Especially this time, as again it was special, Taylor baptising her as her cunt lapping whore, which was all Demi now wanted to be. That, and perhaps more importantly Selena's anal whore, something which she made clear when Taylor pulled away from her.

"Fuck me Selena! Fuck my dyke ass!" Demi squealed desperately, "Pound fuck my big fat slutty dyke ass and make me cum! Please? You promised! You promised me, ohhhhhhhh, you promised me you would make me cum if I made Taylor cum, and I did. I made your girlfriend squirt her delicious cum all over my face while your girl cock was in my fat lezzie ass, oooooooooh, and now I want you to fuck it. Mmmmmmmm, I need you to slam my slutty little lesbian ass hole and make me cum like a bitch with a dick in my ass! Oh shit, please Selena, I need you to make me your bitch. I need to be your dyke bitch, licking your pussy and taking it up the ass for you whenever you want. You and Taylor! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, I WANNA BE THE LEZZIE BITCH OF SELENA GOMEZ AND TAYLOR SWIFT! I WANT BOTH OF YOU TO OWN MY SLUTTY LITTLE ASS HOLE AND USE ME LIKE YOUR PERSONAL ANAL WHORE! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK, I AM YOUR WHORE, OOOOOOOOOOH, I LOVE BEING YOUR WHORE, OHHHHHHHHHHH, MAKE ME YOURS! PLEASE I AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWWWWWWWWD!"

Initially Demi was disappointed that Taylor had pulled away so quickly, but it had allowed her to close her eyes and start shamelessly begging. And in that moment she could ignore the cum on her face, and the taste of it in her mouth, and just focus on the fact that the only person she had ever been in love with was pleasuring her in her absolute favourite way. Or to put it another way, Selena Gomez was fucking her hard and deep up the ass, the other brunette's next few words causing Demi to cum harder than ever before. And unlike Taylor she didn't roll away after one orgasm. No, she stayed right where she was, getting brutally butt fucked by the girl she loved, until so much cum had squirted out of her cunt she literally passed out.

Once Demi became completely incoherent Selena began picking up the slack, screaming at the top of her lungs, "THAT'S IT DEMI, CUM FOR ME! CUM FOR ME WHILE I'M FUCKING THIS BIG FAT DYKE ASS OF YOURS! OOOOOOOOOOH FUCK, I OWN THIS ASS! DO YOU HEAR ME DEMI? ME AND TAYLOR NOW OWN YOUR BIG FAT SLUTTY GAY BUTT! OHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FUCK HOLE! YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT OUR PERSONAL FUCK HOLE NOW, MMMMMMMMMM, OURS TO USE WHENEVER WE FUCKING WANT! DO YOU HEAR ME BITCH? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT MY ANAL WHORE! AH SHIT, WHICH IS WHAT YOU WANT, ISN'T IT? NOT BECAUSE YOU'RE DESPERATE TO BE WITH ME, BUT BECAUSE YOU ARE DESPERATE TO BE ANOTHER GIRL'S ANAL WHORE, YOU PERVERTED LITTLE BITCH! WELL CONGRATULATIONS DEMI, YOUR NOW NOTHING BUT MY ANAL WHORE! CUM NOW WHORE! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK, YOU'RE MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!"

Selena worried that she was taking this too far. After all, deep down she was still a good girl. A nice girl. A Disney girl. It was just that years of lesbian sex with her fellow females celebrities, and even some of her fellow Disney girls, created something dark and perverted inside her. Or at least brought it to the surface, and now she was unleashing it on her childhood best friend and in doing so abusing Demi's poor butt hard and brutally. Yet no matter how hard she fucked Demi's big booty, or what she said, her former friend just kept cumming and screaming her head off with pure joy.

It was kind of funny, because before this Selena had thought she and Taylor were the biggest bottoms, and sluttyist anal whores, she knew. But Demi really was just in a whole league of her own, all the stories Selena had heard about her old friend turning out not to be exaggerated at all. If anything they had downplayed just how much of an anal loving bottom Demi was, Selena amazed at just how easy it was to make her old friend cum, and the way the other girl brutally slammed herself back against her thrusts, which made Demi's meaty cheeks jiggle like a big bowl of jelly against Selena's thighs, which was a feeling Selena could never see herself getting tired of. In fact, she never wanted it to end.

Deep down Selena knew it had too. She didn't have the strength to keep this up forever, and as much as she tried to hold back her own climaxes ultimately the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of butt fucking another woman for the first time, and her childhood best friend at that, caused her to have some of the greatest orgasms of her life. Maybe even the greatest. Which was really saying something considering how hard Taylor, and the dominant women she had been with, made her cum. But these were different types of orgasms. Orgasms which made her feel powerful and dominant, instead of weak and submissive. Which was an extremely addictive feeling. Ultimately those orgasms forced her to stop fucking Demi's fat ass, but not before Selena came to a few conclusions.

Firstly, topping was awesome and she was totally going to do it again. Secondly, she no longer wanted Demi as her anal whore. She needed Demi to become her anal whore. She needed access to this big fat ass every single minute of every single day, so she could bend her childhood friend over and show her who was boss. That out of the two of them she was the dominant one, and Demi was her bitch. Most of all, she needed to feel these big fat ass cheeks jiggling against her thighs morning, noon, and night. Ideally forever, but again, tragically, she just didn't have the energy for that. Not yet. But maybe, just maybe if she ass fucked Demi enough she would have the stamina to at least keep going longer than this. Maybe even the confidence to dominate other women too.

Taylor hadn't wanted to move away from Demi's mouth so quickly, it was just after one hard orgasm she truly believe that if she couldn't pull herself away immediately she never would, and given this was Selena's first time dominating anyone she thought it would be nice to back off. Especially as it was also Demi's and Selena's first time together. Although she almost immediately regretted her decision as her selfish body ached for some relief, Taylor soon beginning to frantically finger herself while watching Selena seem to try to literally ruin the rectum of her childhood best friend. And as Selena effortlessly made Demi cum Taylor wondered why on earth she hadn't been able to take her girlfriend seriously as a top.

It probably had a lot to do with Selena giggling and not being able to keep a straight face, as much as it did the vivid memories of Selena getting completely dominated by every woman they'd ever had sex with, but now Selena's beautiful face was deadly serious and filled with pleasure, and she certainly wasn't giggling. No, she was brutally pounding Demi's big butt like she had been a pure top her entire life, the amazing sight making Taylor want to bend over, spread her own ass cheeks and beg Selena to take her ass and make it her desert after making Demi's big meaty ass her main course.

Somehow Taylor managed to avoid the temptation as she still wanted to allow Selena to focus on having the ass she had most lusted over. Besides, she didn't want the first time that Selena fucked HER ass to be an afterthought. Or Selena to be too tired to do it properly. But now she definitely wanted to do it at some point. She also definitely wanted to fuck Demi's butt. Which she kind of thought would have been cool before, but she had never seriously thought about topping another woman until Selena talked her into it. Now though she definitely wanted to know what it would be like to feel Demi's big meaty cheeks jiggle against her thighs like they had against Selena's, and gape this slut's ass like her girlfriend did, Taylor gasping and cartoonishly holding both hands over her mouth when Selena pulled her cock out of Demi's ass, leaving her forbidden hole completely wrecked.

Of course it wasn't the first time Taylor had seen such an extremely stretched open ass hole, but it was the first time she'd seen Selena responsible for it, so she couldn't help gasp softly, "Gosh Sel, that ass is so gaped!"

"Yeah it is." Selena growled lustfully, holding Demi's ass firmly in place and spreading those meaty cheeks so she could get the best possible look at her handiwork. Then after a few minutes of staring deep into Demi's bowels Selena moaned, "Oooooooh yeah, I've completely wrecked Demi's ass! Oh fuck, I think this may be even as wide as Beyonce makes her gape! Mmmmmm, or us. Don't you think Tay?"

With that Selena turned her body so she was kneeling beside Demi and then switched over her grip on the other brunette's butt cheeks so she could spread them for Taylor and show off what she had done to her childhood friend's butt hole, which made Taylor gulped and then she slowly replied, "It's at least as wide, and as deep, as Miley gaped it."

"Awww, you say the sweetest things." Selena chuckled, and blushed slightly, before her eyes lit up with a wicked idea, "Hey, take a picture."

Taylor blushed seriously, "What?"

"Take a picture of us like this. I want to prove to Miley she's not the only former Disney girl who can ass fuck another girl." Selena said.

"Are, are you sure that's a good idea?" Taylor questioned, and then before Selena could push the issue added, "Cause all I have is my phone, and you know we almost got outed last time we did something like this. Well, not this, but-"

"It will be fine." Selena interrupted.

"But our Black Mistress said-" Taylor protested.

"Not to keep incriminating pics on our phones." Selena sighed, before adding, "And we won't. We'll transfer the pics to one of those flash drive thingies. That way we can prove we're not the total bottoms everybody thinks we are."

There was a long pause in which Taylor bit her lip and weighed the pros and cons before ultimately nodding her head, "Okay."

Selena just grinned widely in response, Taylor able to capture that as her girlfriend was smiling just as widely by the time she got her phone, although she moved down to rest her chin on the top of Demi's buttocks. Taylor took a couple of shots of that, then a few more of Selena resting her face against one of Demi's meaty cheeks and then a couple of Selena resting her face against one of Demi's meaty cheeks and giving a thumbs up, although she wasn't sure how steady her hand was as she was too busy giggling for that last one. Then Selena beckoned her over to take a goofy selfie or two with Demi's gaped butt, Taylor amazed by how happy that, and really this whole thing made her, how natural it felt.

Selena thought much the same thing just before she asked Taylor, "So, do you want a turn now?"

"With her ass?" Taylor asked instantly.

"No, with the remote control." Selena rolled her eyes, "Of course with her ass. Mmmmmm, I want to see you pound this fat ass and prove it's yours too."

"That sounds like fun." Taylor admitted, meaning it more than ever before, "But I think this night should be about you and Demi. You've both wanted this for so long, and I really loved watching you fuck her ass. Oh yeah, I could watch you fuck that big sexy ass of hers all night long, and I want too. I want to see you fuck that ass over and over again so Demi knows who owns it."

With a huge grin on her face Selena pulled Taylor into a hug and frantically squealed in her ear, "You're the best! I love you."

"I love you too." Taylor said softly, happily hugging back.

As they hugged Demi's lower half slowly slid down to the bed sheets, prompting Selena to break the hug, and deliver a hard double smack to her old friend's behind, and even though that caused Demi to wake up with a squeal Selena continued to smack those cheeks a few times as she exclaimed, "Get that fat ass in the air and spread your cheeks! I'm not done with your ass! Oh yeah, I'm not done with that gaped hole which I now own. You understand me Demi? Do you understand your ass is now mine and I will use it whenever I want, including now? Do you? And is that what you want?"

"Fuck yes!" Demi whimpered, still coming to, "I want you to pound fuck my slutty little ass hole again. Oooooh Sel, pound fuck it all night long! I swear, I understand my fat ass is yours now. You own it, because you just made it yours, and now the little hole I shit from is your personal fuck hole, which you can use whenever you want! Please Selena, use that fuck hole I call an ass hole for your pleasure right now! Use my sore little gaped butt hole as a cock depository! Use your personal fuck hole all night long!"

"Oh don't worry Dems, I'm going too." Selena promised wickedly, slowly getting off the bed, "But... I think you need to earn your second butt fucking with a nice little blow job. Ohhhhhh yeah Demi, get on your knees in front of me and suck your own ass cream off this dick! Become my ATM whore."

"Oh God yes." Demi whimpered, then quickly turning around and rushing over to where Selena was now standing in the centre of the room.

Demi then dropped to her knees in front of Selena, which was no doubt the reason Selena got off the bed as it put emphasis on their new roles as Dom and Sub, Demi revelling in that feeling as she glanced up shyly at her childhood best friend who had just given her one of the best butt fuckings of her life, which was really saying something considering how regularly she took it up the ass. Then she closed her eyes, leaned forward and slowly wrapped her lips around the head of the strap-on dildo which had just pummelled her bowels, Demi moaning as she tasted maybe her favourite flavour in the world. Girl cum was a close second, or maybe even equal to this, but nothing could beat the taste of her own ass, especially when she was tasting the deepest part of it.

Savouring every drop of that precious liquid Demi sucked the head of Selena's strap-on clean as slowly as possible before beginning to bob her head up and down on the dick. At first she concentrated on just the upper half, and went nice and slowly so she could savour her favourite flavour. Then when the upper half was completely clean she started pushing herself lower with every bob of her head, forcing inch after inch into her mouth and down her throat until she had the entire length buried within her windpipe. She did all this without a hint of gagging or choking, Demi opening her eyes again and looking up in hopes of finding that Selena was impressed with her skills, even if they would both would know it was a result of Beyonce's training.

To her disappointment she found that Selena wasn't even looking at her, but rather at the approaching Taylor Swift who, apparently responding to her girlfriend's beckoning, walked up to Selena and kissed her right on the mouth. Demi wanted to believe this was just Selena having her cake and eating it too, which seemed like the whole point for her, although it also felt like a slap in the face. An unnecessary reminder that Taylor was the girlfriend, and Demi was just the ATM whore. And Demi severely doubted Selena meant to be cruel, yet that probably accidental cruelty was a wonderful humiliation which just made Demi suck Selena's strap-on more enthusiastically.

It also made Demi realise that while she had come here hoping to become Selena's girlfriend maybe being her whore was actually preferable. After all, her darkest desires had just been wonderfully satisfied by the only person she'd ever loved, and if Selena had been even slightly nicer about it Demi wouldn't have enjoyed it so much. And who knows, maybe after spending some time together she would get close with Selena again, and ideally Taylor too, and Demi would be allowed to be a fully-fledged girlfriend rather than a submissive fuck pet. Either way her desperate need for Selena to be back in her life had turned out very well for her.

Breaking the kiss, and then Demi out of her thoughts, Selena told her old friend, "Demi, get back on the bed. I want to take that bitch ass of yours on your back this time so Taylor can ride your face."

Oh yes, Demi thought as she got into position, things had worked out very well for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, or any celebrity for that matter. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Demi Lovato was practically shaking with nervousness and excitement. Mostly she was excited, but there was some small part of her afraid she was getting 'Punked' or something, as this was pretty much everything she'd ever wanted. Well, she still wished she was the one dating her childhood best friend, but becoming her bitch was almost just as good, Demi unable to stop thinking about her first of hopefully many threesomes with Selena Gomez and her secret girlfriend Taylor Swift. Especially as Demi had spent pretty much the entire night getting her big butt pounded by Selena, which had literally been a dream come true. Getting to eat Taylor's pussy a couple of times had just been a bonus.

Sadly because of their busy schedules that had been a month ago now, which Selena had said was a good thing as it would give Demi a chance to decide if she really wanted to become their sex slave, but like Demi had told her the last time they were in a room together there was nothing she wanted more. If anything Demi was now desperate to become Selena's bitch. Well okay, maybe just more desperate. The point was after a whole month of frantically masturbating over the memories of their first threesome Demi practically ran to their meeting place and boldly knocked on the door. Although when Selena opened the door and gave her a wicked smile Demi couldn't help feel a little nervous.

"Hi." Demi said softly.

"Hi." Selena grinned, moving aside, "Come in. We've been expecting you."

"Thanks." Demi blushed, quickly stepping inside.

Then when the door was closed Selena told her, "Follow me."

Demi obeyed and soon found herself in the hotel suite's bedroom where Taylor was waiting for them, the blonde nervously greeting her with, "Hey."

"Hey." Demi returned, "I'm, I'm here to-"

"We all know why you're here." Selena interrupted dismissively, "Just shut up and turn around so we can see that big booty."

Demi was completely taken aback by Selena acting that way, but it also turned her on, and she quickly complied. Selena then went straight for her pants, undoing them and then slowly pulling them and her panties down to expose her big ass to Taylor. Which made Demi blush but she loved it, and what Selena did next, because her childhood best friend was acting just like many of the dominant women who regularly topped her. Like Demi was just a piece of meat to be enjoyed. And oh, how Demi wanted to be 'enjoyed' by Taylor Swift and especially Selena Gomez.

"What do you think Tay-Tay?" Selena asked, sliding her hands up to squeeze, slap and spread Demi's butt cheeks, "Is this piece of ass meat good enough for us?"

"Yes." Taylor said softly.

"Are you sure?" Selena grinned, "We could probably do better. This one is all slutty and used. In fact, from what I hear every secret dyke in Hollywood and the music business has had a piece of this ass."

Taylor blushed, but admitted, "I, I... I wanna fuck it."

"In that case..." Selena began, pausing to deliver a hard double smack to Demi's ass, "Demi, get your ass up on the bed."

Not needing to be told twice Demi quickly scrambled onto the bed, Taylor moving out of the way so she could join Selena in staring at her butt. Once she was in the centre of the bed with her ass facing the other girls Demi wiggled her big booty invitingly, which had the desired effect of Taylor and Selena quickly stripping off their clothes and joining her on the bed. Demi did her best to get rid of her own clothes, which wasn't super easy under the circumstances, but as she wasn't told off she succeeded just in time for Selena and Taylor to kneel behind her and start working on her ass.

Selena knew she should let Taylor go first, but she just couldn't help herself. She had been constantly thinking about Demi's big booty, or actually even more, ever since she had fucked it and once she was close enough she just couldn't resist burying her face between those glorious globes and motor-boating that big bottom like it was a pair of tits. After maybe a full minute of that she pulled those large globes apart and attacked Demi's ass hole with her tongue. Which of course made slutty little Demi moan in pleasure, but it still felt like an assault as she was licking that ass hole so frantically. Then she pushed her tongue inside Demi's ass, years of nearly non-stop anal poundings allowing Selena's tongue to go pretty deep into what was supposed to be her old friend's tightest hole.

Honestly Selena had no idea how long she rimmed Demi for. Honestly it felt like hours and she barely even remembered Taylor was there, and it was Taylor's turn, the sudden realisation making her blush with shame. But it didn't stop her from rimming Demi. Oh no, Selena kept her face buried in that ass for at least several minutes after remembering she should be moving aside for Taylor, even letting go of Demi's butt cheek so she could literally smother herself in that juicy rump. She kept expecting Taylor to complain she was being greedy, or Demi to beg for a proper butt fucking, but apparently the two other girls were too submissive to insert themselves.

Eventually though she pulled back and asked Taylor, "You want your turn now?"

"Oh yes." Taylor nodded eagerly before she followed Selena's example and buried her face in Demi's butt.

The difference was that Taylor wasn't selfish, the blonde happily pulling her face out of Demi's fat ass and offering Selena another turn rimming her childhood friend. Unable to resist Selena went straight back to shoving her tongue up Demi's big butt, although she didn't spend quite as long rimming her this time, hoping that if she played her cards right they could go back and forth on this glorious bottom. Taylor was only too happy to do so and for a while they were practically swapping every minute, and even a few times licking her ass together. It was actually kind of romantic, or at least Selena thought so, especially when that led to kissing in which they tasted Demi's ass on each other's lips and tongues.

"Do you wanna get a strap-on, baby?" Selena suggested after breaking their latest kiss.

"Erm, sure." Taylor mumbled after a brief hesitation.

There was another hesitation, then Taylor slowly and awkwardly got up and retrieved the strap-on dildo they had picked out for her. Honestly the hesitation, and the way Taylor fumbled in attaching the harness to herself, was a little disappointing. Selena knew this was out of Taylor's comfort zone, but she had loved the fact that her girlfriend shared her fantasy/ambition about topping, and she really, really love the idea of them topping Demi together. Maybe even other girls who were just as submissive as Demi, but first Taylor needed to prove that she could top. And Selena was determined to help her out in any way she could, whether that involved pulling Demi's butt cheeks apart to expose her little hole, or providing Taylor with a little verbal encouragement. Both of which she did eagerly.

"You got this babe." Selena reassured when Taylor kneeled behind Demi again, this time while wearing a strap-on, "Demi is a total whore. She'll love anything you do. Isn't that right Dems?"

"God yes." Demi happily confirmed, "I'm a total whore for anal sex. As long as it's a girl doing it my slutty gay butt will love anything done to it. Please Taylor, fuck my butt! Please fuck my big slutty gay butt. Please fuck it hard and deep and make me cum like a whore! Fuck it however you want and make me your anal whore!"

Taylor had never been this nervous. The strap-on felt so unnatural and out of place around her waist, and she had been so sure that when it came down to it she would let Selena down. But it was actually like her concerts. The moments leading up to her getting on stage she was terrified and wanted to curl up into a little ball, but when she actually got out there instinct took over. In this case instead of singing it was grabbing a firm hold of the dildo she had so recently covered in lubricant, pressing the tip of it against Demi's butt hole and pushing forwards with confidence she normally didn't feel outside of performing.

It helped that, like when she performed, she had people she trusted encouraging her. In this case it was her girlfriend Selena, who was murmuring soft encouragement to her and spreading Demi's cheeks as wide as she could to make it as easy as possible for her to penetrate that little hole, and perhaps just as importantly provide them the best view possible of Demi's butt hole stretching for them. Taylor found it just as breathtaking as when Selena had violated Demi's ass for the first time, or even when she had watched other women anally take her precious Selena, especially as Demi's back hole stretched open pretty easily, prompting all three women in the room to moan happily.

The only difference was that Selena quickly followed up with, "Oh that's it Taylor, take that ass! Mmmmmmm, take that big juicy ass and make it yours!"

"Ours." Taylor corrected, tearing her eyes away from Demi's obscenely stretched ass hole for a few seconds so she could smile at her girlfriend, "You mean ours, right Selena?"

"Oh fuck yeah!" Selena eagerly replied with a wicked grin, "This ass is ours now! This big fat juicy lesbian ass is ours now. We own it! It's our property. Demi is our property. Mmmmmmm, Demi Lovato is nothing but a walking anal fuck hole for Selena Gomez and Taylor Swift!"

Taylor was pretty sure that Selena said more, a lot more, but for once she wasn't listening to her girlfriend. No, she was too busy turning her attention back to Demi's butt hole, which was slowly but surely starting to fill with strap-on cock, much to the delight of her new anal whore who shamelessly moaned as her most private orifice was stuffed with dildo. It was easily one of the hottest things Taylor had ever seen. In fact it was a total sensory overload, especially when her thighs came to rest against Demi's ass cheeks what felt like seconds later, meaning she had officially buried every inch of her cock within another girl's bowels for the first time in her life. She then began butt fucking another girl for the first time in her life, Taylor thrusting back and forth with a never before seen, or felt, confidence.

Suddenly Taylor knew exactly why other women loved to butt fuck her and Selena, and Demi etc, even though they couldn't feel it like a man could. Sure, she had been told by Miley and others that the rush of totally dominating another girl in such a primal way was out of this world, but there was a major difference between being told that and feeling it for herself. Because wow, this was amazing. So much so she almost wanted to become a full-time top. Or at the very least make sure she got to ass fuck Demi on a regular basis, the thought of sharing this amazing ass with Selena never more appealing to the world-famous pop star.

Selena meanwhile was feeling very conflicted. She had never been more attracted to Taylor and part of her very much wanted to bend over right next to Demi, spread her own cheeks and begged Taylor to butt fuck her instead. Something she had no doubt Taylor would do in a heartbeat. Another part of her wanted to get her own strap-on, shove Taylor out of the way and take over fucking Demi's perfect ass. Meanwhile yet another part of her wanted to just watch Taylor sodomise Demi forever. For a while that part of her reign supreme, but it was ultimately taken over by a part of her which wanted to mirror what happened last time exactly.

"Taylor, do you think we should let Demi eat my pussy?" Selena asked with a wicked grin.

"Oh God yes, please let me eat your pussy!" Demi exclaimed excitedly, "I've never wanted anything more. Please Selena, I'll do anything if you just let me eat your pussy."

"Shut up bitch, no one was talking to you." Selena said dismissively before turning her attention back to Taylor, "So, what do you'd think baby? Do you want our slut to eat my pussy?"

Taylor pretended to look thoughtful for a second, and then smiled, "Well, she has been really good. Acting like a total anal loving bottom for us and all."

"That's just because she IS a total anal loving bottom." Selena snorted, "But I suppose, if she asks nicely."

"Oh please Selena. Mmmmmm, please give me your pussy." Demi moaned excitedly, "I'm desperate for your pussy! Oh Selena, I'm desperate for you! Please let me eat your pussy! I swear I'll eat it sooooooooo good."

"What, this pussy?" Selena teased, sitting down in front of Demi making sure she was just out of range and then began rubbing her twat, "Mmmmmm, is this the pussy you want over just about anything else?"

"Yessssssss." Demi moaned, "Please, please, please, please, pleasssssseeeeeee, just give it to me! I'll do anything!"

There was a long pause and then Selena scooted forward and said dismissively, "Fine, but only because you've been good. You may not get this privilege again if you're naughty. In fact, I might oooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yesssssssssss, lick me Demi, lick me!"

It gave Selena such a rush to play the role of dominant top, especially after being the super submissive bottom for years. She tried to keep it up for this, like Beyonce and her friends did, but Selena immediately showed her inexperience when Demi's tongue touched her twat. Immediately she forgot about being a top and became lost in the sensation, even closing her eyes so she could concentrate on the feeling of the first long lick from her childhood friend. She kept them closed for the next half a dozen licks, Demi quickly proving all the stories about her skills as a rug muncher were anything but exaggerated. In fact Demi might just be the best pussy licker Selena had ever met, her fellow former Barney the Dinosaur star giving her the exact amount of tongue she wanted, when she wanted it and where she wanted it.

While in the beginning Selena kept her eyes closed to concentrate on what Demi was doing in the long run she kept them closed so she didn't have to see Taylor fucking Demi's fat ass. Hearing it was bad enough, the constant reminder raising her towards orgasm much sooner than she would have liked. Especially as Demi was constantly whimpering, moaning and gasping into her pussy. Ultimately though she couldn't resist opening her eyes again feasting and upon the sight of Taylor thrusting into Demi's big bottom as Demi's pretty little face was buried in her cunt, that sight combining with the feeling of the other brunette suddenly deciding to concentrate on her clit almost making Selena cum on the spot.

She was very tempted just to go with it, but instead Selena suddenly pulled away, prompting Demi to whine, "Selena!"

"You wanna make me cum?" Selena asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yeeeeeeeeessssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh pleassssssssseeeeeeee, please Selena, let me make you cum!" Demi proceeded desperately.

"Is that the best you can do?" Selena teased, trying to sound playful although she wasn't sure she quite managed it, and she was at least partly angry as she continued, "Because apparently everybody knew you were desperate for my cunt, and just assumed I knew. That it was obvious you were desperate to fuck me. That I'm the girl your lezzie heart, and tongue, obviously wants over anything else. So go on then. Really convince me you want my cum."

There was a brief pause as Demi thought about it, "I'd, I'd give up anal sex for you."

"Wow."Selena smiled, "Considering how much I know first hand how hard that makes you cum, I know that's a really big deal for you. But our Black Mistress would never allow it, and even if she would, I just couldn't resist pounding your big fat ass myself. But just suggesting it is good enough for me, so go ahead Demi, do what you've always wanted to do and make me cum in your hot little mouth and all over your pretty little face. Yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, ooooooooooooh fuck, lick me, lick me just like that, now AH FUCK! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

Again Selena found it impossible to keep talking once Demi's tongue went to work on her cunt. Especially when, this time, Demi pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into Selena's pussy and started fucking her with it, pretty much making Selena cum instantly. To be fair her eyes were wide open now and she was experiencing sensory overload from having America's sweetheart Taylor Swift anally slamming Selena's fellow former Disney girl while that same girl frantically tongue fucked Selena. Plus she had been thinking about this all day, or more accurately ever since she had last seen Demi, and everything just caught up with her and she experienced a truly mind blowing climax which left Selena completely incoherent.

Demi wasn't cumming, but she found it impossible to believe Selena was actually enjoying herself more than she was at that moment. Even as the girl cum pour down her throat and all over her face Demi thought she had the better deal, because above anything else this was her biggest fantasy come true. Perhaps second only to Selena wrecking her ass, and even then it would have had to be a seriously hard and deep anal ramming to even come close. And to get ass fucked while Selena was cumming in her mouth and all over her face was a heaven Demi had never dared to even dream, so yeah, Demi was actually surprised she wasn't cumming considering how good she felt.

The only thing which could have made this better was if Taylor was fucking her ass just a little bit harder, which surely would have made Demi cum for sure, but that wasn't really a thought that Demi could really concentrate on. Not when she was receiving her biggest, and certainly oldest, fantasy, Demi desperately concentrating on making Selena cum as hard as possible and swallow as much of her childhood friend's girl cum as possible. She also desperately tried to hold Selena in place so she would be able to get to tongue fuck her to more than one orgasm, and thankfully she was allowed to do that. Sadly though Selena didn't let her fuck her into unconsciousness, instead choosing to crawl out of her grasp after a couple of climaxes and then rest a while as she watched Taylor continue to sodomise Demi.

Then after a few minutes Selena asked, "Hey Tay, I know I said tonight was supposed to be your turn, but do you mind if I get a piece of Demi's ass?"

"Of course not." Taylor smiled, "She is supposed to be OUR slut, and I love watching you fuck her. Go get your strap-on and you can have her."

Not needing to be told twice Selena quickly retrieved her strap-on, or as quickly as she could after orgasms like that, and then returned to the other two girls, at which point Taylor immediately pulled out of Demi's butt, causing Selena to regretfully tell her, "Oh no, I meant after you were done with her."

"It's fine, this way we can spit roast her." Taylor smiled, and then when Demi's eyes lit up she grinned, "Oh, you like that idea, do you Demi? Huh? Wanna taste your own ass on my dick?"

"Oh yes, please let me clean my own ass juice off your cock!" Demi pleaded, "I'm a total ATM slut."

"I remember." Taylor grinned, before turning to Selena , "So how about it Sel? Are you up for it?"

"Well, if you insist." Selena grinned before slamming her strap-on into Demi's gaping butt hole.

Thanks to Taylor's slow and steady ass pumping Selena was able to slam the entire length of her strap-on inside Demi's whore butt in one thrust, the other former Disney girl even crying out in pleasure at the rough anal penetration. Demi then continued to moan as Selena started fucking her ass much harder than Taylor, although not hard enough to make her cum. Taking full advantage of her open mouth Taylor pushed her ass cream coated cock in between Demi's parted lips, Demi moaning even louder as she tasted the deepest part of her butt on Taylor's dick. She then wrapped her mouth tightly around the head of that dildo and eagerly sucked it clean before getting straight to work on the rest of the strap-on as Selena pounded her butt hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle.

Normally Demi would savour that flavour of her ass, but she was hoping that they would swap again once she was done cleaning Taylor's cock and thus get even more of the anal cream that she craved above just about anything else. Sure enough Selena and Taylor took a page out of their Black Mistress's book and started swapping back and forth between her mouth and ass hole, constantly making sure Demi was tasting her own butt while getting anally taken. Which was yet another heaven she'd experienced before, but it was so much better with Selena involved, especially when Selena was the one fucking her ass, Demi starting to take her time when it came to sucking Taylor's dick as it meant she got more time getting deep thrusts.

Selena was still blown away by how easy she found this whole topping thing. Having a super bottom like Demi helped, especially because she was so slutty, but she had definitely tapped into a part of herself she hadn't been sure existed. However what she was currently doing wasn't easy, and even though she thought that was understandable it was still a little frustrating. See, she was getting Demi ready for a particular party trick, and for that her slutty ass needed to be as loose and relaxed as possible, Selena fucking Demi's ass hard to properly prepare her friend. But not too hard, because she didn't want to make her cum just yet. Which in itself was hard, Demi enjoying her spit roasting so much Selena almost made her cum several times, and it was very tempting just to give in as Selena was loving the way Demi's big butt jiggled with every thrust.

Somehow Selena was just about able to avoid temptation until she felt Demi was relaxed enough, at which point she pulled her dildo out of Demi's ass and then, after Taylor followed suit, she casually mentioned, "You know Dem, a little birdie told me you love dick in your ass so much that you can take two of them at once. Is that true? Are you the type of anal whore that can get double ass fucked?"

"Oh God yes!" Demi exclaimed, "I LOVE getting my ass double stuffed! Please share my ass! Mmmmmm, I want both of your big cocks up my slutty fat ass!"

Actually surprised by just how enthusiastic Demi had responded Selena could only blink for a couple seconds, before growling, "Taylor, lay down on your back. Demi, get on top of her so we can share your whore ass."

There was a long silence, the first few seconds of which continued to stare in amazement at Demi, and lustfully at her old friend's already gaping butt hole. When she was finally able to tear her eyes away from Demi and look up at her girlfriend Selena was disappointed to see her reluctant and nervous Taylor looked. Which she should have anticipated. She and Taylor had only ever been DP'd, and made air tight a couple of times, and had only ever seen one other girl get double butt fucked before and it seemed like a struggle for her. So it was understandable that Taylor was apprehensive about forcing that upon another girl, and although she had reluctantly agreed to do it Selena had originally said they would only do it when Demi had been their bitch for a while and they had personally made sure she got several hard ass fuckings first.

To Selena's relief Taylor ultimately decided to go with it, laying down on her back and allowing Demi to get on top of her. Unsurprisingly Demi was quick to do so, lining her stretched open back hole up with the head of Taylor's cock and then dropping herself down on it, that greedy ass hole swallowing that big strap-on with these, which was definitely encouraging. Just in case Selena let Demi anally ride Taylor for a few minutes, although that was partly because it amused her that the obviously eager to cum Demi didn't trigger her own orgasm when she had the chance as she knew it wasn't what the more dominant women wanted. Fuck, that level of submission was intoxicating, and meant that Selena could only wait so long before getting into position behind Demi.

As soon as she did Demi stopped in her tracks, causing Selena to grin and ask, "You really want this, huh?"

"Oh God yes." Demi whimpered.

"Tell me!" Selena demanded, "Tell me how badly you want this second cock up your ass!"

"I want it, I want it so bad. Please Selena, give it to me." Demi pleaded desperately, "Fuck my ass! Please fuck my ass! Fuck my big fat ass! Give me that second dick! I want that second dick up my ass! I want that second dick up my ass soooooooo bad! Oooooooooh, please Selena, shove your cock up my slutty ass at the same time as Taylor's. Mmmmmmm, I want two girl cocks up my dyke ass. Please? Oh fuck, I wanna get double stuffed. I want you and Taylor to double stuff my whore butt! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddddd, please, share my ass. Double fuck it. Wreck it! Oh God! Oooooooohhhhhhhhh Selena yes, please double fuck me. Double fuck my slutty gay butt!"

Even as Selena pressed her dildo firmly against Demi's already dildo stretched butt hole Demi continued talking, which was impressive. Especially as her ass hole started stretching wider than Selena had ever seen one stretch before, at least up close. It was so obscene, and yet Selena loved it, especially when Demi's anal ring stretched wide enough for the head of her cock to slide through it and into the rectum Taylor's cock was already occupying. Demi even cried out in mostly pleasure, and even though she could say nothing else pass that no one held it against her, all three girls stunned into silence as the engaged in the most wonderfully perverted act of their lives.

Demi loved getting double ass fucked. It proved to herself, and anyone around her, that she was one of, if not the, biggest anal whore on the planet, something she was bizarrely proud of. At least behind closed doors. She enjoyed the extremely uncomfortable stretching of her back passage as it strained to accommodate a second cock, each time making her feel like she was losing her anal virginity all over again. Which Demi loved more than ever before, because one of her biggest regrets in life would always be that Selena hadn't been the one to take her anal cherry. Or her double anal cherry, or her pussy licking cherry, or her real cherry, etc.

Having Selena stuffing her ass with a second strap-on now almost made up for it, and having her involved made yet so much more wonderful for her, but she couldn't help dwelling on regret for a least majority of the penetration. Although she was also very aware that Selena was being more slow and gentle with her ass than any top doing this before her, which made Demi's lovesick heart flutter. Maybe this was a sign there was hope for them after all, which was fuel to the fire of Demi's hope that one day she'd be seen as an equal and not as a fuck toy, or even that Selena would leave Taylor for her. Then Selena completed the penetration and Demi couldn't help but whimper and then moan with joy.

"Wow, it slid in like a knife through butter." Selena gasped in amazement when her thighs came to rest against Demi's butt cheeks, meaning both those two dildos were now buried in her childhood friend's back passage. Then to her amazement Demi moaned, prompting Selena to grab a handful of dark hair, pull back on it and growl, "Oh my God, did you just moan? You did, didn't you? You just moaned from having a second cock shoved up your ass! A second cock slid into your slutty little ass hole alongside the first like a hot knife through fucking butter! Fuck Dems, you're like the biggest anal whore ever! Mmmmmm, I don't know whether to be disgusted, or proud. Either way, let's see just how much of an anal whore you really are."

With that Selena let go of Demi's hair, firmly gripped her waist and began pumping her hips back and forth. She'd had 'worse', but it definitely could be considered hard for the beginning of a ass fucking, Selena did make her cry out in pain. But she also cried out in pleasure, Demi adoring the way that Selena was even making her incredibly slutty ass hurt from this obscene act. However thanks to years of getting her ass fucked by dominant women, and her naturally slutty ass which was made for fucking, it was not long before all the pain and discomfort faded away and not only was Demi moaning with pure pleasure, but she was shamelessly begging for more.

"FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS! AH FUCK!" Demi screamed, "OHHHHHHHHH FUCK, WRECK MY ASS! WRECK IT! OH GOD SELENA! RUIN MY BUTT! RUIN MY SLUT BUTT! RUIN MY FUCKING QUEER BUTT! AH FUCK, AAAAAAAAAH SHIT, JUST FUCK ME! PLEASE FUCK MY WHORE ASS! BOTH OF YOU FUCK MY FUCKING LESBIAN ASS! OOOOOOOOH, FUCK YEAH, HARDER! HARDER HARDER HARDER HARDER HARDERRRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK! OHHHHHHHHH SHIT, OOOOOOOOOH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD SELENA, OH SELENAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH GAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Despite her best efforts Demi couldn't help but become incoherent after Selena began increasing the already pretty hard pace, especially as just that slight increased triggered a powerful climax which was quickly followed by another and another and another. Very quickly her mind melted and her whole world became those two massive dildos pumping in and out of her ass hole, each of Selena's hard thrusts making sure that Taylor's cock slid in and out with hers, making sure Demi's rectum was getting absolutely pummelled, and that the shameless anal whore was cumming as hard and as frequently as possible. Which just made Demi fall more deeply in love with Selena.

Taylor on the other hand was finding that for the first time in her life she was actually scared of Selena. Ever since she had met her girlfriend she had been so sweet and submissive, but getting to dominate Demi had brought out a whole other side of her, seemingly Selena literally trying to destroy Demi's big booty. She was slamming it so hard with a wild and crazy look in her eyes, like she was literally trying to send Demi to the doctors with a ruined rectum. And the most horrifying thing about it was that Taylor not only found it hot, but it helped make her cum. Oh yes, she could tell she and Selena were cumming hard partly from the stimulators on their clits, but mostly from abusing Demi's fat ass in a way no one should have been able to take, let alone cum from it.

Yet Demi was. This girl was actually cumming from getting brutally double ass fucked. And not just cumming, but squirting her cum all over Taylor's stomach as Selena pounded into her big bottom so hard even Taylor could feel how violently her meaty cheeks were jiggling and the sound of flesh smacking off flesh was almost as deafening as the screams constantly flowing out of Demi's mouth. Of course as much as this new arrangement with Demi had changed Selena she didn't yet have the stamina of the butt busting tops that regularly used Selena's and Taylor's butt holes as the fuck holes they were, and ultimately she collapsed in exhaustion, first onto Demi's back which squashed Taylor under a pile of girl meat, then she rolled off of Demi and fell onto her back, pulling her own and Taylor's dildos out of Demi's butt hole with an obscene sound.

The three girls then lay there for a couple of long minutes, panting for breath and fighting from slipping into unconsciousness. Then Demi crawled off Taylor, but instead of collapsed in exhaustion next to her or trying to snuggle with Selena she crawled down Taylor's body and then took Selena's strap-on into her mouth. Which wasn't that surprising given how Taylor had seen other girls make a quick recovery from anal sex, but she would have thought it would have been different for a double ass fucking. Apparently not. At least not for Demi. Then again the girl was obviously motivated by getting to taste her own ass, which was definitely something Taylor could relate too.

She could also relate to taking a particular sadistic pleasure out of tasting the deepest part of her own butt, the sight of Demi lingering on the head of Selena's cock easily enough to reinvigorate Taylor, or at least fill her with enough adrenaline that she once again became fully awake. The fact that Demi gave Selena a very thorough blow job helped, Taylor feeling very jealous as Demi bobbed her head up and down that dildo and greedily sucked up all that yummy ass cream. The thing was, Taylor wasn't just jealous of Demi, she was jealous of Selena. She actually wanted to be the one getting her dick sucked for a change, and while she didn't have the guts to acknowledge it her wonderful girlfriend seemed to read her mind.

"Don't forget about Tay-Tay, slut." Selena grinned, "Mmmmmm yeah Demi, you're such a good submissive whore for cleaning my dick, but Taylor's dick has also pounded the deepest part of your fat butt, so I expect you to give her the same treatment. Ooooooooh yeah, that's it, suck Taylor's dick! Mmmmmmm, good girl. Suck that dick, you fucking cock sucker."

Selena was certain she said more, but she wasn't really concentrating on the words coming out of her mouth. How could she? Demi was switching dildos and lingering on the head of Taylor's dick, and thus savouring the deepest part of her own butt. It was a perverted and wonderfully submissive experience that Selena had done many times before, and watching Demi go ass to mouth definitely brought up submissive memories/thoughts, especially when Demi was sucking a cock which wasn't strapped around her waist. But mostly she felt dominant as her new bitch thoroughly cleaned her girlfriend's strap-on and then went back and forth between them. They even sort of helped by grabbing a firm hold of Demi's hair and yanking her over to their dildo as they laughed wickedly.

It was such a power trip to have another girl, and her childhood friend at that, act so submissive for her, and her girlfriend. This whole night had been a power trip, and while this couldn't quite compare to butt fucking her best friend turned lesbian bitch, and certainly not when she had double butt fucked her, it was still amazing. Especially when Demi deep throated the dildos, stuffing each one in turn completely into her mouth and down her throat more easily than anyone Selena had ever seen before, and she had seen some sluts in her time. Hell, she considered herself to be one, but again Demi was in a league of her own. And now she was hers. Demi was her bitch, and Selena wanted to further solidify that with something even more degrading than ass to mouth.

"Demi, come here." Selena ordered a few long minutes after she was sure that Demi had got every drop of her ass cream, gently grabbing Demi when she was halfway up and then pulling her the rest of the way and momentarily acting like she was going to kiss the other girl. Instead she shoved the poor girl face down into the bed sheets, in the middle of herself and Taylor, and then murmured, "Wow..."

Even just sitting up with Demi lying flat Selena could get a good look at her handiwork, although that didn't stop herself and Taylor from shuffling slightly so they could get the best possible look at what was easily the widest gape they'd ever seen. Demi's fat ass cheeks hiding that gaping crater a little bit, but not much, which only added to Selena's enjoyment, first seeing how discoloured the meaty cheeks were from having her thighs, and Taylor's, relentlessly crashing into them, and then Demi submissively reached back and spread her cheeks, emphasising the gape and allowing Selena to see deeper than ever before into another girl's guts. It was so nasty. And hot.

"So what do you think Tay?" Selena grinned, looking at her girlfriend, "Can I keep her?"

Taylor smiled back, "Only if we can share her like that again."

"Oh trust me, we will." Selena grinned wickedly.

With that Selena leaned forward and kissed Taylor softly and sweetly in stark contrast to the rough double anal sex they'd just had. The rough double anal sex that they had both given Demi, officially breaking her in as their sex slave. Oh yes, Demi Lovato was now their bitch, and Selena couldn't wait to abuse her again. But she also very much wanted to reward Taylor for being so understanding. Maybe by fucking her girlfriend up her slutty little ass? Or let Taylor fuck her slut butt? Maybe both. Whatever the case they'd definitely have to do it in front of their new bitch, with Demi assisting the top in whichever way she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, or any celebrity for that matter. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Harder! Come on Dems, wreck that big fat ass of yours!"

Taylor was very used to walking in on her girlfriend Selena getting ass fucked, but she didn't think she'd ever get used to walking in on her fucking another girl up the butt, even if it was that total anal whore Demi Lovato. Although she might in the near future, as every single time they arranged a rendezvous Taylor found Selena pounding Demi's big booty, the only difference being this time Demi was frantically bouncing up and down Selena's strap-on in the reverse cowgirl position. Also after she locked the door to the hotel suite behind her and went in for a closer look Taylor was almost hit in the face with Demi's cum as it violently shot out of her cunt.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSS FUCKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEE!" Demi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, that's it Demi. Mmmmmm, good girl, destroy that slutty little butt hole!" Selena growled lustfully, before spoting her girlfriend, "Oh, hey Taylor."

"Hey." Taylor murmured.

Before Taylor could say anything else Selena yelled, "DEMI! Taylor's here, and you know what that means, right?"

Stopping her bouncing immediately Demi whimpered, "Yes Mistress."

With obvious reluctance Demi then rolled off of Selena. The way she rolled immediately gave Taylor a great look at her gaping ass hole, and it wasn't long before Demi had scrambled off the bed, bent over directly in front of her and spread her cheeks as wide as she possibly could to emphasise her gape. It was something that Taylor had found oddly fascinating ever since her Black Mistress took her anal cherry, but whenever she saw Demi's brutalised back hole after Selena had destroyed it, and during the butt sex itself, Taylor's own ass hole couldn't help but quiver with anticipation of what Selena had promised to do to her, especially now as Selena had promised in her latest text to do it today.

"What do you think?" Selena asked with a wicked grin.

"I think... that's one thoroughly wrecked bitch hole." Taylor complemented, finally turning away from Demi's gaping butt hole to see Selena was grinning even wider from her words. But she could make her grin wider, "But what I really want to know is who gets the honour of cleaning your cock?"

"Oh it's all yours baby." Selena grinned.

"Yay." Taylor grinned back, slowly crawling onto the bed and taking that ass flavoured dick into her mouth.

She then moaned shamelessly and took a moment to savour the taste of Demi's ass. Which was another thing she had always enjoyed ever since she'd been broken in by her Black Mistress. True, she preferred it when it was her own ass she was tasting, especially after a nice hard anal pounding, but sucking other girls' asses off of dildos was a very close second. Especially when, like right now, she was getting to taste the deepest part of another girl's bowels, Taylor having just seen with her own eyes that the head of this strap-on went as deep as it could go into Demi's big butt. Demi had made sure of that. Of course it wasn't too long before she started to really start sucking away at that butt flavoured strap-on, and when she did Taylor cleaned the head in what felt like seconds before starting to bob her head up and down Selena's cock.

Which naturally led to Selena reaching down, stroking the back of her head and encouraging her, "Mmmmm, that's it Tay, suck my cock. Suck Demi's nasty little ass off of my big cock you little ATM slut! Ohhhhh yeahhhhh, that's so hot. You look pretty with a cock in your mouth. I've always thought that, especially now it's my cock you're sucking. Yeahhhhhhh, Taylor Swift looks so good sucking Demi Lovato's cheap whore ass off of my big strap-on cock! Ooooooh yeah Tay, get every drop! Deep throat that cock so you can get every single drop of Demi's yummy butt juices. Mmmmm, and you know what happens then, don't you Taylor? Yeahhhhh, then it goes up your ass! Yes, get my dick nice and clean so it doesn't have any whore juices left on it when I shove it in your tight little ass and make it mine!"

That little reminder had Taylor grinning with delight around the dildo and quickly shoving the last few inches down her throat so she could give it a thorough cleaning. Normally she did more time sucking a cock, especially when it was flavoured with ass cream, but she was eager to get her own ass fucked. Not that she had gone without over the last 6 months, as there were loads of tops who loved her ass, and she hadn't gone to a celebrity event without leaving with a gaping ass hole in years, but tonight it would be special because it would be Selena who would do it. She had been totally in favour of spending at least a few months totally dominating Demi before switching it up around her, but Selena was being overly cautious. She hadn't even let her taste Demi's ass on her dick until a few days ago, which was another reason Taylor should be savouring the moment, but she was just so horny to get her own butt fucked.

Selena would have known that was the case just from the way Taylor sucked her cock clean so quickly, but Taylor had made it very clear beforehand she wanted to be the first to bend over for the other, something Selena had no problems with. Of course she was almost just as eager to try it the other way around, and she wasn't ass fucked nearly as frequently by the celebrity female friends as Taylor was, but Selena wasn't ready to come down from her dominant high of making her childhood friend Demi Lovato her bitch so she preferred it this way round for now. However, Taylor would have to wait just a little longer for her ass fucking, something which Selena revealed after pulling her girlfriend into a brief but very passionate kiss, Selena grinning into it as she tasted Demi's ass on Taylor's lips and tongue.

She broke the kiss and broke the news, "Eat my pussy baby. Mmmmm, really put me in the mood to fuck your ass."

Which of course made Taylor pout, "But Selena-"

"No buts!" Selena interrupted firmly, "I'm the top here Taylor, remember? That's what you wanted, so I expect you to show me the proper respect and do whatever I say. I mean, would you hesitate doing anything our Black Mistress said?"

"No, but she's the one who broke us in." Taylor pointed out.

"So you act like a little brat for everyone else?" Selena questioned, and then smiled softly, "Awww Taylor, don't pout. I love anal as much as you do, but just because we got a little carried away treating that fucking anal whore over their like the walking fuck hole she is doesn't mean we have to stop having fun without toys. At least we should insist on our pussies getting licked. After all, we do at least have some dignity and self-respect, unlike our anal addicted fuck pet Demi Lovato."

Taylor felt a little sorry for Demi whenever Selena was that mean to her, but just a little because it obviously turned the slut on. Not sparing her a second thought Taylor then apologised, "I'm sorry Sel, you're right, I'm being greedy. Of course I'll eat your yummy little pussy. Mmmmm, especially as I'm sure it's filled with cum from me treating Demi like the ass whore she is."

"Well, I tried to wait for you, but I got impatient." Selena blushed, "And I didn't actually use any energy, I just let her ride me. Besides, she begged me to do it."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needs to learn a lesson in self restraint." Taylor teased.

"It's Demi's fault! That shameless butt slut is a bad influence on us." Selena pouted.

"Right, because we're so sweet and innocent, right?" Taylor further teased, leaning in slightly.

"Well, we used to be." Selena grinned wickedly, briefly kissing Taylor before pushing, "Now, about that pussy licking?"

"Anything for you babe." Taylor said.

She quickly followed that up by crawling back down Selena's body and pulling off the harness, further proving that Taylor needed to relearn patients. Then again Selena was the exact same way, and after letting Demi brutalise her own butt hole for about an hour her cunt was more than ready for some attention. Which couldn't be more clear when, after licking the inside of the harness clean while staring Selena in the eye, Taylor crawled between Selena's legs and gave her pussy one long slow lick. Mid-lick Taylor whimpered with delight, although Selena barely noticed because she was too busy crying out in pleasure.

That was nothing compared to the cries that she let out when Taylor wrapped her mouth around her entrance and started greedily sucking the cum out of her. To Taylor's credit she managed to give Selena's pussy a few more gentle licks, and a few more around her girlfriend's pussy to retrieve some escaped girl cum, before giving into her desires. Selena didn't think she'd manage even that, mostly because she didn't think she could do the same if the roles were reversed. Of course while this would have been too much too soon normally Selena had already been having really kinky sex for about an hour, and her interaction with Taylor had done nothing to dampen her horniness.

All she could really do was stop herself from cumming too quickly, and even that was difficult as closing her eyes just made the wonderful things Taylor was doing with her mouth that much more intense. So she kept her eyes open and stared at the ceiling for about a minute, but she just couldn't resist looking down between her legs to see that pretty blonde head munching away at her muffin. Selena also couldn't resist looking over at Demi, and for a moment she felt guilty about the way she was treating her friend. She knew perfectly well Demi was in love with her, and her childhood friend looked so sad and jealous watching Taylor go to town on Selena's pussy. Given the previous 6 months the moment more or less passed, although an idea popped into Selena's head which would be equal parts a mercy and a humiliation.

Demi was still bent over and spreading her ass cheeks even though there was no longer something there to see. In fact as awkward and achy as it was for her to keep her body in this position Demi hadn't moved a muscle because she didn't have permission from one of her owners. Well, she did turn her head so she could get a good long look at first Taylor cleaning Selena's cock before moving on to worship her pussy, but other than that she acted like the completely broken bitch she was, the entire time hoping that Selena would show her a little mercy and let her move. Eventually she did, but it wasn't much of a mercy.

"Ohhhhhh, that's it baby, eat my pussy, mmmmmm fuck!" Selena moaned, lovingly stroking Taylor's hair as she ate her pussy, "Eat my little dyke pussy just like that! Mmmmmm, worship it with your lezzie tongue. Oh fuck! You eat pussy soooooo goooodddd, mmmmmm God! Fuck me Taylor! Fuck me just like that, ooooooh shit! Love you Tay. And Demi, turn around so I can see what I did to your whore ass."

Watching someone else eat the pussy of the woman she loved was bad enough, but Demi quickly found out not being able to watch it was worse. Okay, at first it was good because she could close her eyes and imagine it was her eating Selena out, but imagining it just wasn't as good as the real thing, even though it was now a memory rather than fantasy. That's why Demi increasingly hated the very frequent time they had to spend apart, because nothing really compared to sex with Selena. Watching it was a distant second best, and being forced to listen to it while not getting a good view, no matter how hard she tried to turn her head, was torture.

Of course because she was still bent over and holding her cheeks apart for someone's benefit, and forced not to move, a very twisted part of Demi loved it for the submission and humiliation she felt from it, but it was a poor substitute from what she was used too. Then again she had been spoilt lately as Selena had been all over her every time they hooked up for the past six months. It still wasn't frequent enough for Demi, but it was so wonderful because Selena had become obsessed with fucking her fat ass, which was by far her favourite act, and even though her own slutty butt hole was still gaping open from her latest round of anal sex with the woman she loved greedy little Demi couldn't help wish it was her that Selena was going to butt fuck straight after her next orgasm instead of Taylor.

Especially as from the sounds of it Selena was so very close to climax, so much so that Demi could practically taste it, and she wasn't even the lucky bitch her face buried in between Selena's legs right now. And if it wasn't obvious enough from Selena's cries of pleasure her words silently made it clear, and each one of them made Demi more jealous. Also as always some of the sweet words Selena said to Taylor were like a knife to her heart, but of course no matter how much her heart ached from feeling like it was being repeatedly stabbed it was humiliating, so it made her wet. Which was humiliating, creating a vicious cycle, Demi greedily aching for an orgasm of her own despite how many she'd had over the last hour.

Taylor meanwhile felt like she hadn't tasted Selena's cum in months, or even years. In reality it was weeks, but that was still unacceptable. She really would have too do better making their schedules more compatible. Not that she was concentrating on that at any time during the pussy eating, but especially at the beginning when she had been sucking the leftover girl cum from the orgasms Selena had while sodomising Demi and at the end when she made Selena cum in her mouth. For that matter Taylor didn't think about much except Selena as she slowly pushed her tongue into her cunt and then began to fuck her with it, gradually increasing the pace until she had Selena in her current state.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk yesssssssss, make me cum, oooooooh, fuck me! Fuck me Tay, fuck me with your tongue, ohhhhhhh, fuck me and make me cum!" Selena cried out, finally taking her eyes away from Demi's battered butt and only concentrating on the blonde head between her legs, "Harder! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh FUCK! Fuck me harder! HARDER, HARDER, HARDER! Ooooooooohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwd, FUCK ME! FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE TAY! DYKE FUCK ME! OHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHH, DYKE FUCK MY FUCKING DYKE CUNT WITH YOUR FUCKING DYKE TONGUE! OH FUCK, FUCK ME TAYLOR, OOOOOOOOH TAYLOR, OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK! AAAAAAAHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!"

After that little outburst Selena's cum hit Taylor's tongue and she immediately removed it so she could concentrate on sucking the cum out of her girlfriend again. Or in this case just keep her mouth firmly sealed over Selena's cunt and let the heavenly liquid squirt into her mouth, down her throat and into her belly were it belonged. Luckily for her Selena generously helped her out by taking a firm hold of the back of her head and shoving her face as deep as it would go into her pussy. Taylor was very grateful for this as it meant that she pretty much didn't miss a drop of that precious cream that she adored over everything else, even Selena's regular pussy juices and the taste of girl ass.

The whole time Selena was cumming in her mouth Taylor's eyelids were fluttering with delight. That continued to be the case even as Selena's orgasm died down because Taylor was allowed the privilege of sucking and then licking the last few drops of the other girl's cum out of her fuck hole, Taylor really getting a chance to savour it in the process. Then she shoved her tongue back inside Selena and started fucking her with it. Since the floodgates had been opened it was very easy for Taylor to make Selena cum again, and throughout those first couple of wonderful orgasms Taylor continued swallowing every precious drop like the incredibly experienced rug muncher she was.

Unfortunately Selena then started grinding her cunt against Taylor's face, first covering it in her pussy juices and eventually her girl cum. Which Taylor still very much enjoyed, especially as Selena was about to ass fuck her and the only way to make a butt pounding better was to have her face covered in girl cum during the sodomy. But her greedy belly couldn't help but ache at all that cum it was missing out on, even if it was likely that it would at least get some later just through Taylor licking her lips, and hopefully other ways. Taylor got one of those ways sooner than she would have liked as after only a few orgasms Selena pulled her up into a passionate kiss, licked her cum coated face and then kissed her again so Taylor could taste it on Selena's lips.

"That was great babe." Selena gasped after the second time she broke the lip lock, "Mmmmm, so great. God I love you. And now I'm going to reward you with a nice, hard, deep, ass fucking and leave you gaping open like our personal anal whore! You want that Tay? Mmmmmm, do you want to get butt fucked like a total whore?"

"God yes!" Taylor grinned, "Fuck me Sel. Fuck my butt! Fuck it as hard and as brutally as you fuck Demi's butt. Treat it like the fuck hole it is."

"Like Demi baby, are you sure?" Selena grinned.

"Oh yeah, fuck me like our personal anal whore." Taylor eagerly confirmed.

"Then bend over baby and give me that sweet ass!" Selena ordered, moving away from Taylor so she could flip over onto all fours. Then after maybe a full minute of staring at her girlfriend's ass Selena ordered Demi without looking away from Taylor's butt, "Dem, get your dyke ass on the bed and get my girlfriend's ass hole nice and ready for my big dick."

Demi quickly did as she was told, not even pausing to stop and spread Taylor's cheeks but just burying her face between them and beginning to lick. Taylor's butt was tiny compared to her own, and it was also true for Selena's, but if one of her owners, most likely Selena, pushed her face deep into an ass Demi could still receive the thrill of being smothered in another woman's bottom. For the first few seconds of this latest rim job Demi forced that humiliation upon herself, meaning her body was grateful when she pulled back slightly and took a deep breath of air, and of course the scent of sexy girl ass, which just made Demi more eager to lick.

Wanting to do a thorough job Demi did eventually spread Taylor's cheeks so she could have plenty of access to that puckered rosebud, lathering it with her tongue and making Taylor moan happily in the process. Which of course reignited the jealousy Demi had been feeling while being forced onto the sidelines, especially as she was dully aware of Selena getting off the bed, no doubt to retrieve a nice big strap-on dildo to fuck Taylor's ass with. The reminder of the treat Taylor was about to received inflamed her jealousy even more, but Demi prided herself on being a good submissive bitch who would obey her owners no matter what.

She also prided herself on being good at every aspect of lesbian sex, rim jobs very much included, and while there was a limit to what Demi could do with a top like her Black Mistress the asses of Selena and Taylor had always been more accommodating and with a bit of work she could always push her tongue up their butt holes. This time was relatively easy, almost certainly proving that Taylor had recently been butt fucked by a dominant woman. At the very least Taylor must have dildoed her own slutty back hole, something Demi had plenty of experience with. Despite this revelation Demi proceeded with giving Taylor's ass a thorough tongue fucking, determined to properly prepare one owner for the other owner to butt fuck.

"Are you ready baby?" Selena asked.

"Hell yeah." Taylor moaned softly, "I'm totally ready for something bigger in my butt."

"Mmmmm, don't worry babe, you're about to get it." Selena told her girlfriend, before obviously switching her attention as she roughly smacked Demi's still really sore ass hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle and ordered, "Hey slut, get your filthy little dyke tongue out of my girlfriend's pretty little ass so I can replace it with something bigger. Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, I'm about to wreck her ass the same way I wrecked yours! Assuming that's still what you want Taylor? Huh? Still want me to treat you like Demi? Are you really feeling like that much of a shameless ass whore?"

"Oh God yes, treat me like a shameless ass whore." Taylor whimpered, "Mmmmmmm, wreck my ass Sel! Wreck it like a cheap anal whore like our bitch. Fuck me hard and deep and make me cum like a little bitch."

"Fine, then I'm not using lube." Selena taunted as she tossed the bottle she brought with her aside, "I'm just gonna use spit like the really nasty anal whores do. Because we all know you need to be a real nasty anal ho, like Demi Lovato, to not need any lube when another girl shoves a massive dildo up your butt."

"Oh God, please do." Taylor pleaded, "Don't use lube on my slutty little ass Selena. I'm a nasty little anal whore like Demi who doesn't need it."

"Good girl." Selena grinned wickedly, and then turned her attention to her childhood friend, "Demi, spread Taylor's ass so I can spit on it. And keep those cheeks spread! Mmmmmm, I want a good view of my big cock sliding into Taylor Swift's sexy little ass hole! Yes, that's it bitch, help me butt fuck my girlfriend while you watch, wishing it was you."

Oh did Demi wish it was her being butt fucked, or better yet she wished she was Selena's girlfriend. And of course the two together would be ideal, but she couldn't concentrate on her jealousy when shortly after she spread Taylor's cheeks Selena leaned down and obviously inspected Demi's work for a few long seconds, and then spat onto Taylor's butt hole just to give it a little more preparation. She then spat onto her hand and thoroughly rubbed that saliva into her dildo, grinning wickedly at Demi the entire time. Then she pushed that strap-on in between Taylor's cheeks and began sliding it up and down, Selena giving Taylor one last tease before giving her what she obviously wanted.

Which of course led Taylor to whimper, "Please Selena, please fuck my ass. Fuck me up my slutty little ass. Oh God Selena, just ass fuck me already! I am ready, I swear! Rip open my butt hole and claim it as yours! Because that's what it is. Mmmmmm, no matter who fucks it, and who took my cherry, it's yours. Yours to fuck. Oooooh shit, my little ass hole is the personal fuck hole of Selena Gomez, hers to use whenever she wants. So please Sel, use it."

Considering who their true Mistress was these words were blasphemous, and even though it was pretty much a guarantee they wouldn't be repeated to their Black Mistress Selena very much appreciated them, which was why she immediately rewarded Taylor, "Mmmmm, that's right baby, this ass is all mine. And now, I'm gonna fuck it."

"Yesssss, fuck it Sel!" Taylor moaned happily, a wide smile appearing on her face as she got what she wanted, "Oh God, my ass is yours."

Selena grinned wickedly as she pressed the tip of her strap-on against Taylor's ass hole and pushed forwards. She made sure to push as slowly as possible, not for Taylor's benefit but her own. After all, this wasn't Taylor's first time taking it up the ass, not even close, and after the thorough rim job Demi had just given her Selena was pretty sure she could have just rammed the first few inches straight in without causing her girlfriend too much pain. In fact the last time they had been bending over at the same time right next to each other while a couple of tops anally penetrated them Taylor had even cried out in pleasure from being forcefully violated. And so had Selena.

Although now she thought about it they may have been a twinge of pain, whereas the slow anal penetration Selena now gave Taylor only resulted in a short initial gasp followed by cries and even moans of pure pleasure. Selena tried to listen intently to see if that changed, although she was slightly worried she may have missed it given how lost she was in the beautiful sight before her. The look on Demi's face as she spread those cheeks had been intoxicating enough, but the moment Taylor's anal ring stretched wide enough to allow the head of her cock to slip through it and into her girlfriend's bowels made Selena feel like she could cum on the spot.

Of course she had spent weeks sodomising Demi, but that was different. Demi was the most depraved ass whore Selena had ever met, and so totally devoted to her that she would do anything for her, no matter how humiliating. For her girlfriend to give up her ass to her, another bottom, now that was special, and it was an honour Selena promised herself she would take full advantage of. While making sure Taylor enjoyed it of course. Which sounded like it would be easy, given the sounds of pleasure Taylor made throughout the anal penetration, and especially when the ass fucking officially got underway shortly after Selena's thighs came to rest against her girlfriend's butt cheeks, announcing every inch of her dick was buried within Taylor's rectum.

After that Selena did briefly savour the moment, and give Taylor's well used back passage a chance to adjust to fulfilling it's true purpose as a cock depository. But it was not long before Selena began thrusting in and out, months of fucking Demi's big booty allowing Selena to easily establish a slow but steady rhythm while her mind became overwhelmed by the fact that she was officially butt fucking her secret girlfriend Taylor Swift. For most of that her eyes locked onto were her cock was thrusting in and out of that obscenely stretched ass hole, but eventually her eyes wandered to the girl still spreading Taylor's cheeks, and it made her grin wickedly. Selena knew exactly what Demi wanted, and she was very eager to give it to her.

Demi always loved watching other girls getting butt fucked. It always made her and her slutty butt hole jealous, and never more than now it was Selena who was ass fucking another girl, but it was still incredibly sexy to watch Taylor's cute little back hole stretching around Selena's big cock, slowly but surely taking every inch of it and then getting fucked like every girl's ass hole should. It was especially hot because it made Demi's memories of Selena taking her fat ass so vivid it was almost like she really was the one taking it up the ass. Also given her current position she hoped she would get to sample the yummy taste of girl ass. And not just any girl, but the ass of one of her owners Taylor Swift.

Sure enough after several minutes of gentle butt fucking Selena slowly pulled her strap-on all the way out of Taylor's tight little butt, pressed it to Demi's lips and ordered, "Suck it Dems! Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, that's it, suck my cock fresh from my girlfriend's ass hole you dirty little ATM slut! You like that, huh? You like the taste of Taylor's ass? Huh? Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhh, I know from experience that Taylor has got a yummy little ass, and the only thing better than rimming it is tasting it on a dominant woman's strap-on cock. And now that's me. Yeahhhhhhh, I'm a dominant little butt buster who owns both your fucking sexy asses, and is now making one of my anal sluts suck the other's butt off my big dick! Oooooooh fuck!"

The second Selena had press that ass flavoured toy against her lips Demi had immediately parted them, opening up wide so Selena could push her cock inside her mouth. Taking full advantage of that the grinning Selena pushed forwards, making Demi feel even more submissive, which she loved. Demi then of course closed her mouth tightly around the head of the cock and moan shamelessly like the ass to mouth slut she was as she got a taste of the deepest part of Taylor's butt. She also closed her eyes and at least for a little while blocked out Selena's constant dirty talk so she could focus on tasting Taylor's butt for the very first time.

Since becoming Selena's bitch, and Taylor's, Demi had the privilege of rimming both these beautiful women on a fairly regular basis, but she had never tasted Taylor's ass on a strap-on before, and there was just something special about tasting the deepest part of another girl's butt. Demi had always loved it and this was no exception, her jealousy briefly forgotten as the whole world disappeared except for Selena's cock coated in Taylor's butt cream, Demi greedily sucking the head clean once she had savoured that unique flavour and then began bobbing her head frantically up and down the dick, at first concentrating on the first few inches before starting to gradually take more into her mouth.

In what felt like no time at all Demi had that entire cock stuffed down her well-trained throat and she was cleaning the last few drops of anal cream from it. Sadly the second she was done Selena pulled it out of her mouth and shoved it back up Taylor's ass. Demi's sadness was short lived though, because after a few minutes of butt fucking her girlfriend Selena switched holes again, pulling her strap-on out of Taylor's ass hole and directly into Demi's eager mouth. This process was then repeated over and over again and for a while Demi was in ATM heaven. Of course it couldn't last, because even the cruellest of tops wouldn't, and couldn't, deny Taylor a nice hard ass fucking, followed by amazing orgasms, forever. Which just made Demi savour every heavenly moment of this while she could.

Taylor meanwhile whimpered in frustration, partly out of the fact that Demi was getting all the ATM action, and also partly because she was getting the lion share of Selena's attention. But most of all Taylor was frustrated because Selena was continuing to sodomise her as slowly and gently as possible. At first Taylor welcomed this because even the most submissive anal sluts needed to have their asses stretched out before a real fucking, but at this point her ass had been well loosened and she was more ready for a brutal butt fucking. As should be obvious to Selena, given the way that Taylor's slutty little back door now remained open and begging for cock every time she pulled out.

However Selena persisted with a gentle sodomising in between shoving her ass flavoured cock into Demi's mouth for a cleaning, which made Taylor ache for Selena to finally give her a hard, deep ass fucking. It wasn't that long ago that Taylor hadn't thought her girlfriend was capable of it, but ever since Demi Lovato had become their lesbian sex slave she had been seeing Selena in a new and very sexy light. Suddenly Selena's confidence had increased tenfold, and Taylor had seen her pound Demi's fat ass as hard as just about any 'real' top. Pretty much every since the first time with Demi she had been fantasising about what it would be like to have Selena fuck her ass that hard.

So while she gave Selena plenty of time to indulge in the ATM with her childhood friend it reached a point where Taylor just couldn't wait any longer, and desperately begged, “Fuck me! Oh please fuck me! Fuck my ass! Fuck it Hard! Fucking wreck it! Wreck my butt! Destroy my slutty ass hole! Please? I need it! I need it in my butt. I need to be butt fucked. Butt fuck me hard Sel! Fuck me in the butt hard and deep so I can cum. Oh God, I need to cum. Please Selena, fuck me hard and make me cum! Make me cum, oh please make me cum. Make me cum like a dyke slut. Make me cum like Demi when you're pounding her fat ass!"

"You want me to fuck this ass hard, huh?" Selena teased.

"Oooooooh yessssss, I want you to fuck it. I need you to fuck it." Taylor moaned, "Fuck it like the fuck hole it is. Use me like I'm our anal whore Demi! Please? Mmmmm, come on Sel, fuck my ass!"

"And who owns this ass?" Selena asked.

There was a brief pause and then Taylor whimpered, "You."

Pushing Demi's hands away from Taylor's butt cheeks and then smacking those cheeks hard Selena pushed, "Who?"

"You!" Taylor cried out, once again committing to the blasphemy, "My ass is yours! You own it! It's your fucking fuck hole! Oh God, my ass hole is yours to fuck whenever you want. Please Selena, fuck it. Mmmmmm, fuck it hard. Selena Gomez owns my slutty little lesbo butt and I need her to pound it hard and deep for me so I can cum like the little anal loving bitch I am. Please Sel, fuck me like Demi, the other anal whore you own. Oooooooh, our asses are yours, all yours, and now I want you to prove it by ruining my fucking ass in front of YOUR little anal loving bitch. Oh please Selena, pound fuck your bitch's bitch hole!"

"Fine, since you literally asked for it." Selena grinned, "Here! Take it like Demi bitch! Take it like a total anal whore! Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, take this cock up your sexy little ass and cum like a slut!"

Without another word Selena shoved her strap-on back up Taylor's ass and began to give it the hard and perhaps more importantly continuous fucking she had been craving, Taylor's greedy little butt finally having her girlfriend's cock all to herself, much to her clear delight. Okay, it wasn't perfect, because after the first initially hard thrust which slammed the dildo through Taylor's loosened rectum Selena insisted on slowly building up a rhythm, which led to Taylor trying to frantically keep begging for what she wanted. She wasn't entirely sure how much of that was coherent, but it didn't really matter because her encouragement seemed to work as it wasn't that long before Selena's thighs were smacking against Taylor's ass cheeks, making them jiggle ever so slightly and the sound of flesh meeting flesh to echo throughout the room, along with screams of pleasure.

Almost immediately after the real butt pounding began Taylor received the kind of orgasm she'd had only ever received through anal sex. The type of mind melting climax which was better than any other, mostly because of how perverted, naughty and submissive it felt. And this time it was extra special because Selena was the one fucking her ass. Oh yes, the woman she loved was ass fucking her hard and deep, in that moment undisputedly making Taylor her bitch, and Taylor fell even more in love with her for it. Which was the last coherent thought to go through her head as she was bombarded by orgasm after orgasm, Selena seemingly intent on giving her the best butt fucking of her entire life, and while she was up against some pretty stiff competition Taylor was confident she would manage it.

Selena totally wanted to make this the best butt fucking of Taylor's life, although it was only partly because she loved her girlfriend and wanted to make her feel good. The biggest reason was she wanted to prove a point. That Taylor Swift's ass hole was hers now. It was her personal fuck hole, and she would use it whenever she wanted. Oh yes, Selena didn't care who had claimed ownership over Taylor's ass, or her own for that matter, as in this moment she felt like she could take down even Beyonce herself if it meant she could be the sole owner of Taylor Swift's tight little butt hole. Whether she would feel the same when she came down from her high would be an interesting question, but right now as she brutally pounded her girlfriend's butt with her personal lesbian sex slave watching them Selena felt unstoppable.

There was another big reason Selena wanted to give Taylor the best butt fucking of her life, and that was because she simply felt that she had been neglecting her girlfriend lately. Ever since Demi had become her bitch Selena had been obsessed with fucking her fat ass. They both had, but especially her, and while it had been incredibly fun she had often chose anal with Demi over just about anything with Taylor, and that was unhealthy considering Taylor was supposed to be her girlfriend and Demi was supposed to be her sex slave, not the other way around. Also while it had been good to practice with Demi, otherwise she would be nowhere near as confident, it now seemed insane Selena hadn't bent Taylor over and shoved a strap-on up her perfect ass approximately five minutes or less after meeting her.

Right now nothing felt more natural to the normally submissive bottom, Selena fully embracing her inner top as she enjoyed the feeling of Taylor's cheeks jiggling against her thighs with every thrust. They weren't nearly as big and bouncy as Demi's fat ass was, but there was still some jiggle and it was definitely tighter than the whore ass of her childhood friend. Most of all the sheer joy of having her secret girlfriend, the infamous Taylor Swift, bent over in front of her, ultimately slamming herself back against her anal invading thrusts, made Selena go totally berserk on Taylor's poor little ass hole, the two 'sweet and innocent' popstars becoming like wild animals determined to literally ruin Taylor's rectum with this brutal ass pounding.

Pretty much since the hard butt sex began, and perhaps even before then, Selena had been desperately holding back her own climax as she wanted to concentrate on Taylor's pleasure. However she was fighting against the inevitable, and eventually the stimulator bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising Taylor Swift caught up with her and Selena had a powerful climax of her own. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as all the practice with Demi allowed her to push through orgasms which would have definitely put an end to this fun a few months ago, but now Selena just seem to drill Taylor's back hole with every ounce of her strength. In truth she held back a little, but only because she wanted to admire her handiwork afterwards.

When she only had that little bit of strength left Selena yanked her cock out of Taylor's butt hole and then grinned widely as it remained gaping open, allowing her to see deep into her girlfriend's rectum. She was so captivated by it that she almost didn't notice Demi slowly approaching while hungrily staring at the dildo covered in Taylor's ass cream, but she did, causing Selena to frown and scold her bitch, "No! Bad Demi! Bad. You've had plenty of chances to taste Taylor's ass, you greedy little bitch. It's Taylor's turn now, isn't that right babe?"

"Oh yeahhhhh, mmmmm, it's my turn." Taylor moaned dreamily, still recovering from her multiple orgasms, "It's my turn to taste my slutty ass on your big dick. Please Selena, let me suck my own slutty little dyke ass off of your dick."

"Only if you spread your cheeks for me first." Selena teased, and then grinned widely as Taylor did as she was told, "Oh yeahhhhh, show me that cute little gape! Oh fuck, that's one wrecked bitch hole. Mmmmmm, our Mistress would be proud."

"So proud." Taylor quickly agreed with a soft moan, although she wasn't sure it was true.

Taylor had been gaped enough to know that her butt hole wasn't nearly as wrecked as it had been in the past, although from the feel of it Selena had done real good for her experience level. But would their Black Mistress found that cute, or annoying? After all, it had taken some convincing just to get her to sign over ownership of Demi's dyke butt, even with the promise that anyone could still use it whenever they wanted too. Which Taylor could understand, as it might encourage other bottoms to start topping and buying each other from their Black Mistress, leaving none for her. As unlikely as it sounded. Not that Taylor was focusing on that right now.

Taylor was too busy concentrating on holding her cheeks wide open, and staring back lovingly at the look of glee on Selena's face as she stared deep into the gaping hole in front of her. Being asked to do this occasionally made Taylor blush, especially in times like this one there was an audience, but as always the embarrassment and humiliation only added to the thrill of performing such a submissive act, and knowing Selena was enjoying it so much really helped. Besides, it was special because it was the first time Selena had gaped her ass, so Taylor didn't mind it going on a little long as it gave her the chance to savour the anticipation of another first.

Of course it came as a relief when Selena finally ordered, "Good girl Tay, now get over here and suck my cock! Oh yeah, I want my secret girlfriend Taylor Swift to use that cute little mouth of hers, which everyone thinks is so innocent and sweet, to clean her own ass off my big strap-on cock! Yeahhhhhhh, come on you little dyke, suck your lesbo butt cream off of my girl cock! Ohhhhhhh fuck yeah, take it into your dyke mouth and deep down your dyke throat! Get every drop of your whore butt! Suck it up like the greedy little ATM slut you are! Mmmmmm, yesssssssss, suck it just like that, in front of our bitch. Make Demi jealous as you have the honour of sucking my big dick while all she can do is watch."

Again Taylor felt a little sorry for Demi, but only a little. Especially in this case is that bitch had hogged all the yummy butt cream to herself while Taylor was tasting it for the first time tonight, and for the first time ever on Selena's dick. In fact it was hard to think about anything when she wrapped her lips around the head of that dildo and greedily started to suck, Taylor allowing her eyes to flutter closed as she savoured her favourite flavour ever, her own butt. And not just her own butt, but the deepest part of it, Taylor loving it so much she was able to savour it for about a full 10 seconds before greedily sucking every drop from the head and then lowering her mouth to get more.

Soon she was stuffing the strap-on down her throat, taking more with every bob of her head as she ravenously gave her girlfriend a blow job. Then as she reached the bottom, getting the last few drops of her anal juices Taylor reached up and cupped Selena's butt, causing the other popstar to grin wickedly, this was a pretty clear reminder that it was Taylor's turn next. Oh yes, it was Taylor's turn to top Selena, and Taylor would be lying if she wasn't super nervous about it. Super excited, but super nervous. Maybe mega nervous. She just hoped she could do half as good a job as Selena, or at the very least give her cute little butt a decent pounding. The good news was, with a little scheduling, she would have a little super bottom named Demi to practice on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, or any celebrity for that matter. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Selena was disappointed not to walk into the bedroom of the hotel suite she had agreed to meet Demi and Taylor in to find her girlfriend butt fucking their bitch. It would have been poetic after how the night after Taylor submitted to her started, and she loved watching Taylor fuck Demi up her big fat ass. However she still walked into a pretty hot sight, even if it was a more subtle domination, namely in that Taylor had her feet up while sat on the edge of the bed and watching TV, and Demi was being her personal footstool. Taylor was also fully dressed, while Demi was completely naked with a hopefully big butt-plug stuffed up her ass.

As her girlfriend came in Taylor looked up, turned off the TV and smiled, "Hey babe."

"Hey." Selena smiled, quickly closing the distance between them, pressing a quick kiss to Taylor's lips and then sitting down beside her, "So, are you still up for this?"

Taylor shrugged, "Sure."

"Really?" Selena pushed, "Cause I don't want to push you into anything."

"You wouldn't be." Taylor promised, "I really want to do this. I was on board for enslaving Demi, remember? I know it was your idea, and I know I was hesitant at first, but I've loved having her around. She is such a shameless anal whore that topping her is easy. And I know topping you is going to be the same, because you'd do anything for me, just like I'd do anything for you."

"I so would." Selena said softly, pressing her lips to Taylor's for a few long seconds, then pulling back and smiling, "So we're really going to do this?"

"Oh yeah." Taylor nodded with a smile, "Let's just start out slow, okay?"

"Okay." Selena agreed with a grin, before turning her attention to her bitch, "Demi, go sit your fat ass down on that chair so you can watch the fun."

"Yes Mistress." Demi said softly, before quickly doing as she was told.

It was a really fun site for Selena, so much so that she just couldn't resist teasing Demi a little more by walking over to her and telling her, "Take a good long look Dems. Mmmmm yeah, look at the body you want so bad, but will never truly be yours."

"Because it's mine." Taylor chimed in with a wicked grin.

Those words, combined with the expression on Demi's face, made Selena grin wickedly. As always when she was deliberately cruel to her childhood friend Selena did feel a little guilty, but it was only briefly as she reminded herself how much this desperate little dyke slut love to be teased like this. So Selena made good on her words by slowly stripping off her clothes, showing Demi the body she so adored. And had apparently always adored, which was both flattering and depressing, as it reminded Selena of how different things could be of one of them had just spoken up earlier. It would have saved them both a lot of pain, but then she wouldn't have Taylor, or Demi as her bitch, so overall Selena felt the previous pain was worth it.

Once she was naked Selena then turned to her girlfriend and told her with a grin, "Your turn."

Sadly as she didn't enjoy teasing Demi quite so much Taylor didn't replace Selena, although Selena was able to move back so she and Demi were able to get a good look as Taylor suddenly removed her clothes, so they were finally all naked together. Then Selena close the distance between them and kissed her girlfriend longer and harder than before, gently pushing her down onto the bed in the process and landing on top of her while keeping the kiss going. They then made out for a while before Selena worked her way down to Taylor's neck, and then her perky little tits, more or less giving both of them the same treatment.

Although Selena tried to do her best to start out slow like Taylor wanted the truth was it was really hard, because she was super horny and raring to go from the thought of her submission today. That was another reason she had been hoping to walk in on Taylor fucking Demi's fat butt, because it meant that Taylor would have been more than ready for the real fun to begin. Which was why even though Selena spent several minutes going back and forth between each boob and even kissing the surrounding flesh, while of course concentrating on the other girl's nipples, it wasn't that long at all that she started kissing down Taylor's flat stomach so she could reach her ultimate destination.

Taylor was almost grateful for this. She had imagined this being so gentle, because after all it was a very special night for them, but the moment Selena kissed her she had pretty much been made to move onto the 'real fun'. Teasing Demi, and especially thinking about topping Selena, helped a lot, but the truth was Selena never had to do much to turn Taylor on. Neither did many women for that matter, hence why Taylor had been so easily broken and turned into a lesbian slut who was frequently used by the stronger women in the music industry and Hollywood. Plus Taylor could never imagine not wanting a pussy licking from a beautiful woman, especially when that woman was her secret girlfriend Selena Gomez.

Of course just as she was getting on board with the idea Selena had to ruin it by feeling guilty or just wanting to further teased Taylor, as she made her way to her destination, then kissed around the outside of it before slowly working her way down one of Taylor's long legs. This caused Taylor to let out a pathetic whimper, which in turn caused Selena to grin against her thigh. Which was probably why Selena was able to repeat this a few times, kissing right down to her feet and then working up the other leg so by the time she finished Taylor's long legs had been thoroughly worshipped, and the woman herself was a whimpering mess.

Enough so that eventually Taylor whimpered, "Selena, please don't tease me. Fuck me! Please? Mmmmm, thinking about taking your ass and topping you has got me so hot, I don't want to wait any more."

"So top me." Selena challenged.

For a moment Taylor just stared down at her girlfriend, watching as a wicked smile clearly crossed Selena's face. She then reached down, grabbed her by the hair and forcefully pulled her face into her cunt. It actually took Taylor by surprise just how aggressive she was, although she had no doubt that it was only because this was Selena, who she knew loved that sort of thing and had made it clear she wanted it from her. She could only do that with Selena. Well, and Demi. Or another girl who was as submissive and/or slutty as Demi, and she could actually think of a few who were at least close. But the point was, she impressed herself, and clearly Selena, with her aggression, and Taylor hoped she would be able to do something like that during the butt fucking.

Although right now that was the furthest thing from her mind, as Selena seemed determined to reward Taylor for her aggressive behaviour, first with a soft chuckle in delight, and then with some passionate pussy licking. Well, the latter was pretty much inevitable, which was something Taylor was very, very grateful for, but there seemed an extra bit of energy in Selena's licks this time. Or maybe her girl was just excited for Taylor to ass fuck her. Either way Taylor was soon stroking Selena's hair at almost the same pace Selena's tongue was stroking Taylor's pussy, the blonde staring lovingly down at the brunette pretty much the entire time. Except when she looked up to enjoy the look on the other brunette's face.

Demi was used to Selena and Taylor being cruel to her, but this was by far the worst. Luckily it was extremely rare, but on occasion she would be just forced to watch the two of them make love. No holding her cheeks open for them so they could see her battered and gaping butt hole, no performing a little striptease or sexy dance, no going to get something for them, no nothing. She wasn't even allowed to touch herself. The last time she had without permission Demi had received a really hard bare bottom spanking from Selena, and while it was tempting to try that just to get some attention, and she almost definitely would do that in the future, she couldn't displease her Mistresses on such a special night.

So Demi just whimpered pathetically, held her legs tightly together and watch Taylor receiving one of her greatest ever fantasies. Ever since becoming Selena's personal sex slave Demi had spent a lot of time eating pussy, especially Selena's pussy, although Taylor had a tasty little twat, so Demi was definitely jealous of what Selena was doing right now. However even after all that pussy eating, and the many other things they did together, Selena had only ever eaten her pussy once as an extra special birthday treat. It was something Demi would never forget, there was also something Taylor received regularly, and was receiving now, which made every fibre of her being burn with jealousy, and her heart ache at the unnecessary reminder Selena was with somebody else.

It helped that Demi could still taste Taylor's pussy in her mouth, as she had already gone down on the blonde twice today, would hopefully have her chance later. Or better yet a chance at the heavenly treat between Selena's thighs, the current position of the woman she loved ploughing Demi to get a good view of that perfect little ass which was going to get fucked tonight. And not just by a strap-on. No, it was almost a guarantee that first it would be Demi's tongue which would be rammed up that slutty little hole. Although right now she was fantasising about crawling underneath Selena so the other brunette could sit on her face while worshipping the blonde's cunt. Oh yes, that would be so sweet.

One of Demi's favourite things was to be in a little train with the two other women. Of course normally she would be the one not getting her pussy licked, but that was okay, because at least she would be involved. And at least she would be eating pussy. All was right with the world when she had some yummy pussy to eat. Or more accurately she got all about her troubles when she was eating outt another girl. It also helped that Selena and Taylor were normally too busy enjoying themselves to taunt her, even when Selena was the one with her mouth free, which was most of the time. At least, that's how it normally was. This time however Taylor seemed to be feeling bold.

"Oooooooh yessssssss Selena, lick me. Lick my pussy. Lick it just like that, ohhhhhhhh fuck!" Taylor moaned some combination of those words over and over again for a few happy minutes, before focusing on the sex slave she shared with her precious girlfriend, "Oh God Demi, mmmmmm, I bet you wish this was you, huh? Yesssssss, I bet you wish you were sitting here getting your pussy licked by Selena Gomez. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, I know you'd like to be in Selena's place eating my pussy, but not as much as you'd love having your precious Selena eat you out, huh? Mmmmmm, or maybe eat her twat? Or both? Yesssssss, that's what you really want, isn't it? To 69 with MY girlfriend. Well keep dreaming bitch, ooooooh, and maybe one day we'll let you. Until then, ohhhhhh fuck yes, enjoy the sight of your precious Selena eating my cunt!"

Taylor struggled not to blush as she honestly gave Demi more verbal abuse than she was comfortable with. She was immediately rewarded for it by Selena beginning to linger her tongue on her clit, making it a struggle for Taylor not to switch gears and start praising her for it. But she had done that before while in this position, and knew it would only lead to Selena beginning to ignore her clit again, and Taylor didn't want that. Partly for her own selfish pleasure, but also because she knew by now Selena would be more than ready to move on, and the most important thing in the world to Taylor Swift was pleasing Selena Gomez.

So Taylor tried her best to keep up the verbal abuse, the entire time thinking about what Selena would say under these circumstances. Of course it was hard, but she knew this was worse for Demi than when her position with Selena was reversed. Not that Demi had ever admitted that out loud. She didn't need too. It was obvious. After all, Demi had been pining for Selena for as long as she could remember, and while the little ass whore was getting her fat butt fucked by Selena frequently Demi was almost never allowed the pleasure of having her childhood friend even touch her pussy. Then again, it was clear from Demi's eyes, and all their previous time together, that Demi love this kind of abuse, which was good, because Taylor could no longer stop herself from begging to cum.

"Yeahhhhhhhh, watch me Demi. Watch me as your precious Selena eats my fucking cunt! Mmmmmmm, watch as she fucks me. Watch as, ooooohhhhhh aaaaahhhhhh, as she makes me cum." Taylor moaned, struggling to remain coherent while experiencing incredible pleasure, "Oooooooh yeahhhhhh, Selena loves that yummy cunt of mine! Oooooooh, it's her favourite thing to eat. She eats it all day and all night, and barely even touches yours. Mmmmmm, fuck yeah, maybe she loves it even more than fucking your fat ass. Oh, or getting hers fucked. Oh God, yesssssssss, oh Selena, fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Fuck me with your beautiful little tongue and make me cum all over your pretty little face and in your hot mouth, mmmmmmm, while Demi watches. YES, tongue fuck me in front of Demi, ohhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd, make me cum, please make me cum, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOODDDDDDD, OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, OOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEE SELEEEENNNNNNAAAAAAAA!"

Just before Taylor began begging Selena begging sucking on her clit, and afterwards she went into overdrive, only concentrating on the little bundle of nerves for a few long minutes. Then just as Taylor was about to cum Selena quickly dropped her tongue down to Taylor's entrance and shoved it as deep into her as it would go. Just like Taylor wanted. Just like she shamelessly begged for. And oh, did it pay off, that sudden penetration immediately making Taylor cum in Selena's mouth. It also rendered her completely incoherent, Taylor closing her eyes, throwing her head back and letting out the loudest scream of the night so far.

As usual when fucking girls, because girls were awesome, neither Taylor or Selena was satisfied with just one climax, and as soon as she swallowed every drop of that first orgasm Selena rammed her tongue straight back into Taylor's cunt. Surprisingly Taylor didn't cum instantly this time, although she very much appreciated the fact that she didn't as she got to savour the feeling of Selena's tongue thrusting in and out of her. However it wasn't long before she went over the edge of another massive climax, and more followed as Taylor forgot all about Demi, and the whole world around her, as the only thing in her world was her precious Selena, and of course the pure ecstasy she was feeling.

Selena would have like to take her time with Taylor's pussy, it was easily one of her favourite things ever. Was it better than pounding Demi's big booty? Hard question. Maybe it was like 50-50, but there was no way she could try and really answer that question, or even really seriously thinking about it, when there was a yummy pussy in front of her face. Especially not one squirting girl cum pretty much directly into her mouth and down her throat. No, Selena was too busy moaning happily as she tasted maybe the greatest flavour in the world, and enjoyed the sensation of that heavenly liquid sliding into her mouth, down her throat and into her belly were it belonged.

For a few wonderful minutes everything was right with the world. But unfortunately, even though she obviously tried her hardest, Taylor just couldn't stay still for long. She managed it through a few good orgasms, and she took her hand off of the back of Selena's head, but inevitably Taylor began grinding her cunt directly into her face, meaning it was hard for Selena to even swallow the majority of that yummy girl cum. On the bright side Selena scoop it off her face later, and there was definitely something to be said for having a face full of cum. Especially a face full of cum from a girl who was about to fuck her in the ass, Selena momentarily grinning with delight at the knowledge that Taylor's cum would be covering her face as Taylor ass fucked her.

Then Selena forced herself to concentrate on the moment just long enough to squeeze a few more climaxes out of her girlfriend, mostly by switching tactics. She didn't want to, but in the name of making Taylor cum hard Selena made the sacrifice of moving her mouth upwards, away from her girlfriend's entrance and back to the other girl's clit. Selena immediately took that clit into her mouth and began licking and sucking it for all she was worth while pushing first one and then two fingers into Taylor's cunt and effortlessly fucking the other girl through climax after climax before returning her mouth to her entrance for a little reward.

It wasn't long after that Selena stopped, which had always been the plan, but to her delight it wasn't her choice. No, Taylor grabbed her again and pulled her upwards. Okay, Taylor didn't use nearly enough strength to force her upwards, but it was clearly an order, and that was more than enough given the mood Selena was in and she happily rewarded her girlfriend, first with a happy grin and then with a long, deep and loving kiss which allowed Taylor to taste herself on Selena's lips and tongue. They then broke apart again, shared a brief smile, and then Selena turned to their bitch with a wicked smile crossing her face.

"Demi, eat my ass." Selena ordered, "Mmmmmm, get it ready for Taylor's big dick."

"Yes Mistress." Demi said softly, before quickly doing as she was told.

Demi scrambled onto the bed so fast that Selena literally hit her in the face when she pushed her hot little ass into the air. Demi didn't flinch at this, or paused in anyway, instead she just buried her face in between those cheeks and breathed in the smell of Selena's ass hole, and more importantly the overpowering smell of her wet pussy. The latter smell was almost enough to make Demi disobediently lower her head and start licking Selena's pussy, but she was far too desperate to please Selena for that. Hell, Demi didn't even dare to give it one lick on the way to rimming her childhood best friend, instead completely ignoring her pussy, even though it was a little painful to do so.

She didn't even go straight for Selena's butt hole, just choosing to leave her face buried in between those cheeks for a few long seconds, then rub her face in them, causing Selena to let out a cute little giggle which almost reminded Demi of when they were kids, making the situation even more perverted. Then she spent a minute or two gently covering Selena's ass in kisses before finally spreading those cheeks and sliding her tongue all the way up her former best friend's butt crack. She then repeated that lick a few times, before finally concentrating on Selena's ass hole, causing her once friend and now owner to encourage her by first moaning in pure pleasure, before ultimately beginning to talk.

"Mmmmmm, that's it Demi! Eat my ass! Eat it you fucking butt muncher! Ohhhhhhh fuck yeah!" Selena moaned happily as Demi enthusiastically licked her ass hole, "Oh fuck, you're so good at that. Sooooo goooooddddd at eating my ass, oh shit! Mmmmmm fuck, lick that butt hole you slutty little ass kisser! Oh yeah Demi, look at you. So desperate to be mine that you've become my ass kissing bitch. Mmmmmm, but hey, at least you're good at your job. Yeahhhhhhhh Dem, you're soooooo goooooodddddd at licking my little shit hole. Ooooooh yesssssss, make that little back door of mine nice and wet so Taylor can satisfy me like you never could. Yeah, you could never top me, could you Demi?"

"No." Demi whimpered, lifted her head from Selena's ass for a second before it was shoved roughly downwards.

"Hey! I didn't give you permission to stop!" Selena smiled, reaching back to roughly shoved Demi's face back into her ass, "Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, don't stop. Don't stop. You're not allowed to stop until I say so! Yeahhhhhhhh, you're not allowed to stop licking my fucking butt hole until I say. I own you Demi! You do what I say, always! Got it? Good, now shove your tongue up my ass. Shove your tongue as deep as it will go into my fucking ass hole so it'll be nice and wet for my girlfriend's dick! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhh, mmmmmm, butt fuck me Demi! Butt fuck me with your tongue! Mmmmmm, and I hope you enjoy it, because it's the only way you're ever going to fuck this cute little bottom of mine, you pathetic little fucking dyke bottom!"

Again the hurtful words just made Demi more turned on and determined to please Selena. Also she just love the submission which came from thoroughly licking another girl's butt, and again this was the girl she'd been in love with her entire life, so it only took a little encouragement for Demi to ram her tongue up Selena's ass hole. Years of being pounded by their Black Mistress, and many other tops, ensure that Demi was able to get her tongue pretty deep into Selena's bottom, but it wasn't good enough to give her a thorough preparing for anal sex. For that Selena needed one other thing, and Demi certainly wasn't surprised that it wasn't her who ended up doing it.

"Yeahhhhhhh, yeahhhhhhh, yeahhhhhhh, mmmmmm fuck that's good! That's so fucking good! Fuck Dems! Ooooooooh fuck!" Selena moaned happily before ordering with a smile, "Now spread my cheeks for Taylor, and watch her do what you never could. What you'll never be allowed to do. Mmmmmm, fuck my ass. Ohhhhhh, that's it, spread those cheeks so Taylor can fuck my ass properly with a nice big strap-on cock while you watch. Ah yeah, finger me Tay! Mmmmmm yessssssss, that's it, finger fuck the little hole Demi was just licking. Make sure my slutty little butt hole is as ready as it can be for your big hard cock! Oh fuck!"

The moment Selena had ordered it Demi had reluctantly pulled her tongue out of Selena's ass, turned so her body was out of the way, and then spread those cheeks like the little submissive bitch she was. It was then that she got a good look at Taylor, looking nervous but really hot with a big dildo strapped firmly around her waist. She was even rubbing some last-minute lube into it. Taylor then wordlessly pushed one of those lube coated fingers into Selena's tight little ass hole, Selena crying out with joy and then continuing to beg as her hole was stretched. Which made Demi jealous, but mostly of Selena, silently hoping after the anal pounding her girlfriend Taylor would turn her attention to her bitch's fat ass.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, ohhhhhhh FUCK!" Selena moaned extra loudly as Taylor added a second finger, "Fuck me baby, fuck my ass! I want you to fuck me Tay, mmmmmm, I want you to fuck me in the ass. Oooooooh yeahhhhhhh, so many people have fucked my ass, but no one I love. And I love you Taylor. I love you so much, and I want you to be the one to butt fuck me. Oh yeah, I want my secret girlfriend Taylor Swift to fuck me up the butt like the little anal slut I am! Ohhhhhhhh fuck yeah, do it Tay! Stretch that slutty little bitch hole of mine and pound it with your big hard cock! Fuck me! Please? Ohhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddd Taylor, fuck me!"

Taylor just listened to Selena offering her encouragement for quite a while, partly because she was enjoying just fingering her ass, but also because she was more familiar with that, whereas what she was about to do was something new. Yes, she'd sodomise Demi, a lot, but Demi was the biggest anal whore Taylor had ever met, and more importantly the most submissive person she'd ever met, while Selena had been getting increasingly dominant ever since she first took Demi's ass and made it hers. Well, technically theirs, but who was Taylor kidding, Demi might bend over for anyone, but it was Selena she wanted. And she was beginning to worry it was mutual. So maybe this would be for the best? Then again she really loved it when Selena ass fucked her, and Taylor didn't want to ruin her dominant mood. Mostly though, she didn't want to disappoint Selena.

Promising herself she wouldn't do that Taylor took a deep and calming breath, removed her fingers from Selena's butt hole and then quickly replaced it with her cock. She quickly realised that it was too quick, as Selena cried out in pain as Taylor almost penetrated her in one go. Which initially caused Taylor to frown, until she reminded herself that this was Selena's ass, not Demi's, and therefore it wasn't as slutty, and more importantly hadn't been regularly used lately. So Taylor slowed her role and watched with fascination as Selena's back hole slowly but surely stretched wide enough for the head of a dildo to slide through it and into her girlfriend's butt. Which she'd had seen many times before, but never with the dildo strapped around her waist.

As she was anally penetrated by her girlfriend for the first time Selena cried out, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHH, OH FUCK! Oh fuck. Fuck me Tay, fuck my ass! I can't believe you're inside my fucking ass baby, mmmmmmm, stretching my naughty little ass hole, oh fuck! Oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK! OH FUCKKKKKKKKKK, AAAAAAHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK!"

Enjoying Selena's words, and the moment, Taylor paused for a little while, but it wasn't that long before she started slowly pushing inch after inch of dildo into her girlfriend's tight little ass hole, constantly reminding herself she needed to be more sweet and gentle to it than the slutty fat ass she was used to fucking. Unfortunately she received constant reminders of that in the form of small cries of pain which escaped Selena's lips. Selena did a good job of hiding them for the most part, but Taylor was listening carefully and at the beginning of the penetration Selena's ass hole seemed to struggle to remember it was a fuck hole. But Taylor had seen Selena butt fucked her to orgasm several times, and had been on the receiving end herself a lot, so she was confident it would pass.

Despite just how much she loved her girlfriend Taylor also continued because she just love the sight of another girl's butt hole stretching for a strap-on cock, especially when it was Selena's butt getting stretched. Besides, she had a perfect view of it thanks to Demi continuing to prove herself a shameless sex slave by spreading Selena's ass cheeks for her, and she continued to do so after Taylor buried every single inch of her dick into Selena's bowels and then officially started the butt fucking. After a little more encouragement from Selena of course, who sounded like her ass hole had remembered what it's true purpose was given her cries of enjoyment were now of pure pleasure.

"Fuck me Tay, fuck my ass!" Selena cried out in encouragement, "Mmmmmm yesssssssss baby, fuck me! Ass fuck me! Fuck me up the ass! Ohhhhhhhh fuck! That feels so good, soooooooo gooooooodddddd, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh shit! Bang my butt! Bang it right in front of Demi. Show her you know how to please me like she never could. Oh yeah, make her jealous that it's you who gets to fuck my butt, and not her. No, mmmmmm, make her jealous of me being butt fucked! Yeahhhhhhhh, I can see it in her eyes. She doesn't want to butt fuck me, she wants to be butt fucked. Demi is a dirty little dyke bottom who craves cock in her slutty little butt hole. She'd prefer it was me, but she'd let anyone up her fat ass. Well any girl. Won't you Demi? Yeah you will, mmmmmm, it feels so good Demi! I love having Taylor Swift's big dick in my butt!"

Demi again love the verbal abuse, but this time round she barely heard it as she was too busy staring at Selena Gomez's stretched wide back door. As a proud pure lesbian bottom Demi had wanted to do many nasty things with her childhood best friend, but fuck Selena's ass was never one of them. However it was hard for her to imagine sweet little Selena as a top, or at least certainly not a pure one, so whenever she had allowed herself the privilege she had imagined the two of them bottoming to someone like her Black Mistress, who as it turns out had been their Black Mistress who had been cruelly keeping them apart all these years. Or maybe that was because she was worried that Selena might steal Demi away from her. She would have to ask her when she saw her next.

It didn't matter at this moment. All that mattered was this was yet another dream come true, Selena being butt fucked right in front of her and Demi having the privilege of holding Selena's cheeks open for the woman taking that pretty little ass hole of hers. True, despite her size Taylor Swift wasn't exactly the woman Demi used to imagine in this position, but that had changed ever since becoming the submissive little bitch of these normally submissive women, and this was definitely living up to the fantasies she'd been having more recently. And Demi was sure second she was about to fulfil another one of her dreams, and sure enough she was right, even though it did take a little prompting from Selena.

"Hey Tay, mmmmmm, don't you think it's time we let Demi taste my ass?" Selena grinned, looking back over her shoulder at her girlfriend.

"Oh yes, please Taylor! Please feed me Selena's yummy little ass." Demi pleaded excitedly.

"Shut up bitch, no one asked your opinion!" Selena snapped at her bitch before turning her attention back to Taylor, "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh fuck! Mmmmmm, give it to her baby. Take that dildo out of my ass and shove it right in her mouth! Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhh, suck that dick Demi! Ohhhhhhh, suck my ass off it you perverted little whore!"

Without a word Taylor did as she was told, pulling her dick out of Selena's ass and pretty much pushing it directly into Demi's mouth. Several other tops, including Selena, had barely given Demi the chance to open her mouth. Luckily she had learned from her mistakes and after Selena had scolded her she held her mouth open and her tongue out and anticipation. Although Taylor was slow to both pull out of Selena's ass and to push her ass cream coated cock into Demi's open mouth, Demi smiling at this mercy before closing her eyes and the first time in her life savouring the taste of the deepest part of her childhood best friend Selena Gomez's bowels.

It was a familiar taste, but who this was definitely made it all the sweeter, Demi barely able to keep herself from slurping up the liquid in a matter of seconds. It still felt like only a few seconds, and it was the same story for when she started bobbing her head up and down the first few inches of the dick, taking more and more of it until she was pushing it into her throat. Far too quickly the entire length was in her windpipe and she had cleaned every drop of Selena's ass juice, and of course soon after that Taylor switched holes once again. Then Taylor began switching back and forth between Selena's ass and Demi's mouth, after a little prompting from Selena that is, which gave Demi more of a chance to savour the taste of her childhood friend's butt.

"Now back in my butt Tay. Mmmmm, get that dick nice and tasty for Demi by shoving it up my ass so it can be covered in more anal cream." Selena suggested, well okay ordered, as usual getting what she wanted, "Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, fuck my ass again. Don't be shy Tay, I'm nice and stretched out now. That means you can shove the whole thing up my ass. Now! Do it! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, mmmmmm, fuck me! Fuck my butt! Butt fuck me, oooooooooh, fuck me in the butt Tay, mmmmmm, fuck me good! Now... Stick it in Demi's mouth! Make our bitch go ass to mouth again! Ohhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, suck it Demi! Suck that fucking cock!"

Selena felt weird. She remembered being ass fucked as her favourite thing ever, but while this felt really, really good she found herself enjoying making Demi go ass to mouth more than the actual butt fucking itself. Maybe it was the fact that Taylor didn't seem nearly as confident sodomising her as the far more submissive Demi, or maybe ordering Demi and even Taylor around had awoken something inside her and now Selena preferred being a top. Maybe she even was a top, albeit one who knew exactly how hard she could cum from an ass pounding. Although when the time came she decided she'd rather be the one pounding her own ass.

So when she'd had her fill of making Demi go ass to mouth Selena ordered, "Taylor, get down on the ground. On your back sweetie. Mmmmm, I wanna ride you. I wanna ride my girlfriend with my slutty little ass hole right in front of Demi."

Again without hesitation Taylor scrambled to obey, rolling back so she was sitting with Selena sitting on her lap with the full length of strap-on still in Selena's butt. Selena took a few long seconds to get used to that position, then the two girlfriends landed back so that Taylor was lying on her back and Selena could place her hands either side of her, while resting her feet at the side of Taylor's legs so she could began bouncing her butt up and down. Gently at first, but as she was more than ready for a deep hard anal pounding it wasn't long before Selena was jackhammering herself up and down in a way which ensured that her back hole was being absolutely brutalised.

Just before the sodomy became violent Selena ordered, "Demi, come here! Ohhhhhhhh fuck, get your face next to my cunt. No! Mmmmmmm, I know what you're thinking you little slut, but don't you dare lick it. No, aaaaaaaahhhhhhh shit, I wanna give you a facial. Ooooooooh I want to squirt my cum right into your pretty little dyke face as I cum on Taylor's cock. Oh yeah, you like the sound of that, don't you? Don't answer that! Of course you do. Yeahhhhhhh, a perverted little lesbo whore like you was born to take this kind of facial, and now I'm going to give it to you. Aaaaahhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, I'm gonna cum all over your face, ohhhhhhhh, I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum OH TAYLOR! Ohhhhhhh Taylor, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhh!"

The look on Demi's face when Selena told her she couldn't lick her was heart-breaking. That alone was almost enough to make Selena rethink her plan, especially as this would surely be better if Demi tongued her at the same time. But the thought of giving Demi a facial was just too delicious to pass up, and Selena was suddenly in the mood to re-establish her dominance, and she couldn't do that if she came from Taylor fucking her ass and Demi eating her pussy, because she'd probably be catatonic afterwards, or at least faint. Besides, for better or for worse look on Demi's face might have broken her heart, but it also pushed Selena over the edge of climax. Well, that and constantly hammering her own ass on that big dildo.

When she did finally go over the edge Selena was quickly reminded of what she loved so much about being a bottom, that being the mind-blowing orgasms which were enough to melt every fibre of her being leaving her in a state of mindless pleasure. Or at least after a few of them, luckily Selena found the ability to keep hammering her own butt through climax after climax, and Taylor even helped by beginning to thrust up into her ass. Best of all, she stayed conscious just long enough to enjoy the sight of Demi's pretty face getting absolutely drenched in her girl cum, seemingly much to the delight of her submissive little bitch.

Taylor was initially glad that Selena had taken over as it took the pressure off of her, and given they had been shared by many more dominant tops Taylor had been given plenty of chances to watch Selena anally ride a strap-on and while she could never get tired of it, this was extra special because Selena was riding her cock. Sure enough watching Selena's little butt bounce up and down on HER cock was truly breath-taking, Taylor staring lustfully at that, and loving the way that Selena was absolutely shameless when it came to brutalising her own butt hole. And best of all was how hard she was able to make herself cum.

However after Selena started giving herself those powerful orgasms a feeling of failure washed over Taylor. The whole point of this thing with Demi was so that Selena could explore her dominant side, but Taylor had hoped that while doing it she would get in touch with her inner top and eventually be able to give Selena everything she wanted. And she had failed because she found Selena too daunting to butt fucked. But not now. No, now Taylor wasn't seeing her dominant and controlling girlfriend, she was seeing just another ass whore. Maybe not as big an ass whore as Demi Lovato, but still a pretty big one, and more importantly a submissive one.

Feeling encouraged Taylor started hammering upwards into Selena's butt, making her cum even harder over Demi's face, shake even more in her arms and let out even more ear piercing screams. Which in turn only emboldened Taylor more, so much so that when Selena finally ran out of steam and collapsed on top of her Taylor continued thrusting up, only instead of the occasional thrust she built up a slow and steady rhythm which pushed her woman through another series of climaxes which left her literally whimpering for mercy by the end. And then because she was so caught up in the moment Taylor ignored the whimpers and just kept butt fucking her girlfriend.

To be fair she slowed her thrusts, and rolled Selena onto her side so she could gently begin sodomising her in the spooning position. Also Taylor's size allowed her to wrap her body around hers, brush her hair off of her neck and then start kissing the exposed flesh beneath her, starting with Selena's neck, and then eventually moving to her cheeks and then finally her lips. Selena kissed back, softly and lazily at first, but then hard and passionate towards the end, and always so wonderfully loving. To make it even more wonderful when Taylor finally stopped and the kiss was broken Selena smiled at her and gave her those three little words which Taylor always crave to hear from a lover.

"I love you." Selena whispered.

"I love you too." Taylor happily whispered back, before kissing her girlfriend again.

After a minute or two of that Selena broke the kiss and asked with a wicked smile, "Wanna see your handiwork?"

Taylor blushed slightly, but replied, "Sure."

Demi was of course jealous of the soft, loving kissing the two girlfriends enjoyed it for a few long minutes, which felt very long to her, but she was even more jealous of Selena as she pulled her butt hole slowly off Taylor's dick, obviously savouring the feeling of slowly reminding her girlfriend just how much cock she had taken up her ass. Then the second the entire thing was out of her she quickly turned around to grin at Taylor before turning back and slowly spreading her cheeks for her. During that teasing grin Demi got an excellent look at Selena's gape, and once she was really showing it off Demi moved round so she could get an even better look, even though it made her insanely jealous as she wished it was her ass hole that was that well fucked.

That jealousy only got worse when after another minute or two Taylor said, "That's hot Sel, but how about a little ATM action? Unless of course, you'd like Demi to do it?"

"No!" Selena quickly protested, turning around and scowling Demi in turn warning for her to stay back and then proudly admitting, "It's my turn! Mmmmm, it's my turn to taste some ass! My ass. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, it's time for me to deep throat some strap-on and clean your big dick of my slutty little ass hole!"

As she said those words Selena was crawling in between Taylor's legs, was now sitting up against the headboard and presenting Selena's prize to her. Demi's mouth was watering from just the memory of how heavenly Selena's butt had tasted, and while she knew Selena had tasted her own ass many times on the cocks of more dominant women like their Black Mistress this would be the first time she would be tasting it on Taylor's dick. For a rare moment Demi was genuinely happy for them, but it pass quickly though, pretty much the moment Selena wrapped her lips around the head of that dildo and moaning happily at tasting the deepest part of her bowels on it.

For a few long moments Selina obviously savour the flavour, just as Demi would have done in the same circumstances, and then she began slowly bobbing her head up and down the strap-on. At first she just concentrated on the first few inches, and then the first half, but it wasn't that long before Selena was relaxing her throat muscles and shoving the full length of that dick into her windpipe, again making Demi seethe with jealousy as Selena got the last few drops of her ass juice. Then she crawled up to kiss Taylor, who had been unusually silent throughout this process. Demi thought that was weird, though she was too busy being jealous, first at the sight of the kiss and then that Selena's gaping butt hole as her eyes wander downwards.

Breaking the kiss with her girlfriend Selena noticed Demi's wandering eyes and decided to 'punish' her for it, "That was fun, but I don't want to go the whole night without getting some ass myself. Demi, go get me a nice big strap-on so I can rip open your slutty little bitch hole!"

With her entire face lighting up with true happiness Demi quickly replied, "Yes Mistress."

Just as quickly Demi retrieved Selena's favourite strap-on and what felt like only a few minutes after that Demi found herself face down with her fat ass being slowly filled with strap-on. Demi moaned happily throughout the penetration, but nowhere near as loudly as truthfully as when Selena officially started banging her big booty, quickly and easily reminding her that whatever abuse she may receive was totally worth it to get her desperate little butt hole wrecked just like this by her childhood best friend. And better yet Taylor Swift was there and ready for a turn. Maybe they'd even double ass fuck her. Whatever came next, desperate little Demi was sure she would love it.


End file.
